A Second Chance
by xXEmbracingSilenceXx
Summary: What do you do when you spend all day dreaming about being someone else and get a second chance to start over? Well I took it and there is no more chances to say no. (Main Character OC, Slightly AU, OP OC, Rated M for Language and Sexual Themes i.e Lemons and Lime. I'm just making this up as I go. I'm sorry if you think this sucks beforehand)
1. Epilogue

**AN:** _ **Hellu Everyone and welcome to this Storeh! It uhh..might not be the best but I'm working on it! I suddenly felt the urge to write a story after reading some...not so well written stories and thought to myself..."Why you do 'dis?" Buuut I thought I'd give it a shot anyways. I'm making this stuff up as I go so please no hate me or give me lots of flames. You can give me constructive criticism. Anyways we're off!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyting of the sort, I'm not that creative with original ideas.**

 **WARNING! This is a umm...are they called MarySue's? OC as main character blah blah blah. Naruto characters will come later. OP OC blah blah blah. You have been warned.**

 **Epilogue**

"Noooo Halaaaan! Why you do 'dis?" She laughed/whined into the microphone headset. Sounds of guns shooting and cars crashing could be heard coming from the tv screen. Muffled talking could be head coming from the speakers of her mic. "I'm sorry Din, I love you!" She cackled as she made her character run away before speeding off in her car.

Who was she? She was a 24 year old her playing video games with her online best friends! She was currently playing a game called gtav and was running away from her friend after not so on purpose but purposefully ran one of them over.

Jackie sighed and leaned back on the couch as she said goodbye to her friends and took off her headset. Looking around the basement she sighed again. Where was she going with her life? She worked and was trying to save up for a car so she could then save up for an apartment so she can move out of her mothers house.

She didn't have a boyfriend but that didn't bother her too much seeing as how she didn't really feel like she could deal with a relationship at the current state of her life at the moment. Not that the current state was bad, just that you know she didn't think she had anything to really offer someone especially when she lived in her mothers basement.

She couldn't help but feel like she should have tried harder earlier in life. Maybe she wouldn't be sitting in the basement which she calls her room.

She couldn't stop the thoughts of wishing she could start over and try harder next time but scoffed when she knew she was too lazy and would probably just end up where she was right then and there. But she liked to daydream. Daydream that her life was going how she wanted or dreaming about living in a different world. Fantasizing wasn't good but it helped her to escape the boredom of her day to day life until she could stand on her own without help.

She liked to daydream about anime the most particularly Naruto. Sometimes she would imagine she was Sakura, and befriend Naruto early in life. Or sometimes she would imagine she was her own character with a kick ass kekkei genkai that was pretty much just being a demon from Inuyasha but like, humanoid that can transform into their beast like Sesshomaru. She smiled at her thoughts and shook her head at being so childish and stood up and walked over to her bed.

Turning her back to the bed she pulled off her pants and socks and flopped backwards onto her bed and pulled the covers around her. Imagining the world of Naruto with her in it before falling off to sleep.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN:** _ **So the first chapter is pretty obvious in ending about what's going to happen to her next but what do you think? And by what do you think I mean does the end of this chapter make you excited about what's going to happen next? If so leave me review and let me know!**_

 _ **Reviews make me a happy author and make me want to do more!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Blurred faces and the humming sounds of voices echoed through her head. There was so much pressure surrounding her body but it was warm. Then suddenly she lost the warmth and she suddenly felt really cold and distressed and couldn't help but start to cry. "Congratulations Nasturi-sama she's a girl" The voice of a man could be head but she couldn't see his face. Everything was so dark. "She's beautiful Nasturi-sama she looks just like you" A woman happy exclaimed. She felt something warm brush her face and a soft voice call to her. "Open you eyes little one I want to see how pretty they are" Then all she could see was light._

Gasping awake she sat up. Opening her eyes she hissed and then closed them again quickly it was too damn bright. So she laid back down and turn on her side until a thought struck her. _'Why is it so bright? My basement is dark even during the day'_ She panicked with the thought and slowly opened her eyes again.

Adjusting she looked at everything around her and saw nothing but a small open field and trees. _'What the fuck am I doing in a forest?' 'Holy shit have I been kidnapped?!'_ Panicking more she stood up and felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she looked around for any sign of human life that could possibly be her kidnapper(s). When she could see no one she took off into the trees behind her and kept running until her foot got caught on a root and she fell.

 _'Fuck, I am not dying like some white girl in a horror movie'_ looking down at the root that caught her, she went to stand back up until she stopped and saw her arms. Slowly she turned around and sat on her butt and looked back at her feet.

 _'My skin is pale...'_ She finally took this time to inspect herself and the panick started to rise back up into the back of her throat and felt like she was going to choke. Her legs her pale moon white and her ankles had black curved markings on them them markings thicker on her left leg than her right. Sticking her arms out in front of her she saw that the same marking her on her wrists and hands and her arms were as equally pale as her legs. Putting her hands up into her hair she felt it was thick and silky in texture and up in a bun. She pulled the bun from its band and hair tumbled down her back and shoulders and found that it was a pale pink. In the right lighting it could be considered white.

This wasn't right... _'My normal hair is short and slightly coarse and brown by skin is brown I'm supposed to be brown...'_ Her hands went out to touch her arms and pat herself down when she touched her chest and stopped then started patting again and trying to grope herself. She had no boobs! There was literally no fat tissue in her chest and she felt like she was going to cry or throw up or faint, or all of those things in order.

"You know Hikari you're a few years away from having breasts groping yourself isn't going to make puberty come any faster" Whipping her head around at the new voice she saw and extremely handsome man standing there. He had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, pale blue eyes, a singly curved grey marking on his right cheek and, and... _'Is that a tail hanging around his waist?'_ When it fell from his waist to swing back and forth behind him she finally fainted from everything being too much for her.

 **End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

 **Chapter 2**

 _A soft glow of light surrounded her as she walked seemingly no where. "Where am I?" Jackie said out loud as she continued her trek forward. "Am I in heaven?" 'I've had dreams of heaven before but they weren't anything like this...' She thought to herself as she stopped and scratched her head. Stopping when she felt long silk locks knot between her fingers. 'What the hell is with this hair again?' Suddenly she heard a soft chuckle that seemed to surround her just like the mist of light._

 _"You are confused" The voice said. She couldn't help but feel like the voice was angelic and, 'Holy?' "So many questions you had earlier and now when I ask you what they are you can't say them?" The amusement obvious in their voice. "I well...It's less creepy when I can see who I'm talking to" As soon as she finished her sentence and path split in front of her and she felt a push leading her to it. Turning her head to look behind her, her brows furrowed in agitation and confusion before going ahead and walking the path that was cleared._

 _After a few minutes a throne started to appear in the distance. Jackie quickened her pace so that she could get there faster. The closer she got the more she could see the woman who was sitting on it. And she was beautiful.._

 _She was more beautiful than any woman she had ever seen and was stupefied by her. Her hair was blonde and so long that it fell around her tumbling down the sides of her throne to the floor. Her face small and angular with a button nose. Her slightly bronzed skin glowed a soft golden hue and her eyes her a smoldering color of hazel. Jackie couldn't help feel inadequate and intimidated at the sight of her._

 _'Who are you?' "Who am I?" The woman responded startling Jackie and then chuckling softly. Jackie nodded her head started to feel stressed and she didn't like to feel stressed because feeling stressed made her want to cry and she didn't want to cry in front of this woman._

 _"I am the one that brought you here" She said waving her hand across the area. "I am the one that made you who you are now" Jackie looked at herself and saw what she had seen earlier. Her brows furrowed down again in confusion before realization struck her. 'I'm dreaming! Holy crap if this is a dream this is so cool I can do anything!' Suddenly becoming excited. "This is a dream yes for that is how I'm visiting you now but when you wake up Jackie it will not be a dream it will be real" She said as Jackie stopped smiling and fear started to cradle her heart._

 _"But..my life...how.." Jackie couldn't think straight suddenly visions of her life started flashing before her eyes. Her parents, her siblings, her friends, the man she was in love with but couldn't tell because he would never feel the same way about her but lived on the other side of the continent..._

 _"I can let you go back there...if that is truly what you wish.." The woman said softly feeling sympathy for the woman/child before her seeing the tears well up in her eyes. Jackie looked up at her and felt confused._

 _"I don't understand what's going on, can you please just tell me what's happening and what I'm doing here, as a-a-a-" "Child?" The woman said, as Jackie nodded wiping the tears away with the back of her hands._

 _"I watch you sometimes not necessarily your day to day life, but your dreams...You have such wonderfully interesting dreams" The woman said with a soft smile on her face. "You aren't the only one who dreams of things similar but there is something about yours that intrigue me and make me wonder"_

 _"You dream of starting over, that is what I'm giving you. A new start. You dream of anime and dream of adventures you can never have, I'm giving you the opportunity..." She looked at Jackie and saw the thoughts go through her head trying to piece together where exactly did she bring her. "My name to you in this world is Amaterasu I am the goddess of the sun, if I remember correctly there is lore in your home world so you have some knowledge of me. You are here in what you call the Naruto Universe" She paused to see the effect on Jackie and saw some excitement enter her eyes and smiled softly._

 _"The world is exactly the same as it was when you read about it except there are a few things different, namely your existence. You are from an ancient population of youkai. Youkai in this world are split up into different 'houses' or clans and the hierarchy is similar to how there are 'The Five Great Nations', The top five clans of youkai are the Oedo, Ozuna, Yamamoto, Tsukino, And Fujiwara. Each clan has different animals and or insects that are born in each one specifically. The Fujiwara house has namely insects or arachnids such as different spiders and bats. The Tsukino clan has youkai who don't have a "beast" but are the elements; water, wind, fire, ect. The Yamamoto clan have Bears, red wolves, deer, and other forest like creatures. The Ozuna house have lizards and snakes, but their most prized and considered strongest beasts are the ones who are born with dragons and elemental dragons. Then there is the Oedo clan who are born as different breads of canines likes all species of wolves and foxes, and felines particularly the larger breeds._

 _You Jackie, are born of two clans. Your mother was a fire, wind, and lightning dragon. Before she mated your father she was the Alpha female to the Ozuna clan, her name was Nasturi. Your father is from the Oedo house and was a wolf and dog youkai, he was the alpha male of your clan, his name was Noboru._

 _You are special here, You were born with a chimera of beasts inside you. A wolf, a fox, a jaguar and an elemental dragon of fire. But you are also the first female born Amaterasu youkai-" "Wait Amaterasu demon? Its the name of a technique to people with the Sharingan, and then you're the goddess Amaterasu, but now its also the name of a clan? Am I over powered or what?" Jackie said feeling uneasy and predictable.._

 _"Just because you were born with gifts doesn't been you know how to use them Hikari" Jackie stopped when she heard her call her that.."Sorry...what is an Amaterasu youkai?" Amaterasu nodded and continued._

 _"Amaterasu is a clan of humans I created centuries ago long forgotten in most human history. They were my angels I had given to man...Their chakra systems were filled with a type of healing chakra that could heal wounds that would and in some rights should have killed someone. And their blood could cure diseases. I gave them the ability to summon feathered wings on their backs so they could travel to those who needed them faster and the ability to call on the god of death himself to bring someone back to life in exchange for their blood which is irresistible to him once offered for a life. But something I had not even expected when I gave them their power. Their blood not only could cure sickness and disease but could even give back someone their youth if they drank enough. And the blood of theirs was richer than any wine or more ripe than any fruit man would intake. Humans started to abuse them so I gave my children the ability to come back to life if they were killed, and would only die if their bodies had grown to old and weak to continue on. But even that did not stop the torment it just made things worse._

 _Their chakra is intended to heal so using offensive justu's required extreme amounts of chakra control most of the clan members did not have. So I gave them the ability to control some of the elements without the use of chakra. And even when that didn't work I figured to hide them from the world..I gave them the ability to blend in. They could change everything physical about themselves. Their scent, the color of their hair, skin, and eyes. And even their gender. With that ability they were able to hide from the world who wished to abuse them. But even that was not enough for there are no longer any of my children in the world. At least none that can use the abilities most coveted._

 _"Youth?" Jackie asked paying extreme attention to every word she was saying. "Life" Amaterasu said as she stood from her throne and walked over to her. Caressing the side of Jackie's face she tucked a few strands behind her ear and took her hand and started walking into a random directed. As they walked the scenery changed to that of a beautiful garden. "Only the females of the Amaterasu clan could call upon the god of death and bring others back to life. Lord Yukihito prefers the blood of women and has made it his one rule when answering the task of bringing someone back. Even with the ability to switch genders and men would turn themselves into women to try and ask Yukihito this favor and he has turned them down for if they were not born female he will not answer to their calls._

 _There are three Amaterasu youkai in this world, but all of them born male. Until you" Amaterasu finished as she stopped them to sit on the grass next to a pond. "I was born female...but I can be a boy?" Jackie asked trying to piece everything together. "Yes. Moments after your birth you switched genders on instinct and showed your mother and her guardians that you were an amaterasu youkai. The first female born"_

 _"I..." Jackie couldn't think. She was too bus being confused by everything that she couldn't even ask the right questions. She was...She had to be dreaming right? "My name is Hikari here? You called me that a few times.." Amaterasu nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Your full name is Oedo Hikari Sanzou" "Hikari Sanzou? I'm guessing Sanzou is my male name?" Once again Amaterasu nodded her head. "What if I don't want to be here what if I want to go back home?"_

 _Amaterasu frowned slightly and stood up from her position on the ground. "If you wish to return to where you originally came I can make that happen...But think carefully right now Hikari if you wish to return there you cannot come back here, you don't get a second chance to start over again" Amaterasu said walking off leaving Jackie to her thoughts._

 _Biting her bottom lip Jackie sat there going over all the information that had just been dropped on her. 'So...if I stay here I will be a demon, an Amaterasu demon...I can turn into a boy which is just straight up cool I can...start over again and...But what about home?...' Jackie sighed out loud growling a bit but stopped startling herself that her growl sounded legitimately like a dog._

 _'What about my family and friends? My life...' She can admit her life wasn't very impressive but she was finally trying and she was making progress at being an actual adult it was slow moving process but progress none the less and she was proud of herself...'But this is so cool...'_

 _Looking over to the side she looked at the pond and took the time to gaze at the surrounding foliage. Sitting up onto her knees she peered over into the water and gasped at the sight of herself._

 _She was freaking adorable! Her eyes were big and angular they were a mercury silver color with flecks of gold in them. Touching her face she ran the tips of her fingers along her markings that sat on her cheeks. They were black with a slightly silver gradient the closer it got to her nose. Which was small and button like. Her face was heart shaped but slightly chubby do to what she could assume was baby fat. 'I can't be any older than six' Her pale pink hair fell down her shoulders and back in waves to brush the back of her knees and her ears were small and pointed. Feeling the length of her hair she brushed something and her eyes widened. Standing up she felt it more and squeaked in happiness. 'I have a freaking tail!' It was long and fluffy it brushed the ground if she let it hang and focusing she made it wag back and forth and then wrap around her waist lazily like the man she had saw earlier._

 _'My name...is Oedo Hikari Sanzou...I'm a Amaterasu youkai of the Oedo clan. My father was the aplha male named Noboru and my mother was his mate and ex alpha female to the Ozuna clan named Nasturi...I'm probably like five or six...and I'm living in the Naruto universe so I could probably become a shinobi...' Hikari smiled at the thought and turned around to see Amaterasu standing there smiling. "I'm guessing you made your decision then?" Hikari nodded her head with a nervous smile on her face._

 _"When you wake up you'll have memories of your time growing up so far in this world" Amaterasu said as Hikari nodded. "Wait, will I remember everything now? From..From my old life?" "Yes...Are you ready to start over again Hikari?" Hikari nodded her head and closed her eyes. She felt like she was falling, then she started to open her eyes and all she saw was light._

 **End of Chapter**

 _ **Sooo that's a little more into her and what you should kind of expect from our dear OC here. Where will she end up next?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! D:**

 **Chapter 3**

"What did you do Kyo?!" "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything one minute she was sleeping the next she was running through the woods like a bat out of hell and then she started groping herself and I told her, _"That's not going to make them grow any faster"_ and then she fainted!" "She's five years old how can you say something so perverted to a five year old!" "Give me a break Yumi I took the opportunity to make a joke that was all I didn't expect her to just go on and faint, maybe she had a bad dream or something"

All Hikari could hear were the sounds of two people bickering somewhat close to her as she lay on the ground slowly waking up. Opening her eyes she saw she was once again in the spot she had originally woken up from and sat up to get a better look at the people talking.

About 26 ft away from her she could see two adults argueing with each other. She saw the handsome dark haired man from earlier who she can assume is a youkai like her. _'Youkai? Am I in Inuyasha?'_ And then she saw a woman standing next to him looking very disgruntled. Hikari couldn't help but think she was very pretty. Her hair was in a pixie cut and the color was a mix between red and brown. Her eyes from the distance at which she could see like to be a dark forest green and her skin was a light warm brown.

Hikari stood up from the fur blankets that we covering in what appeared to be a makeshift bed and started to walk over to the arguing adults.

As soon as she got within six feet both of them which she had concluded from their name called which included a few choice words were Kyo and Yumi. "Hikari-sama you're okay!" Yumi said gushing as she moved quickly over to her and started turning her back and forth and examining every inch of her to see if she was hurt. "Uh-Yes I am I guess I was still just super tired earlier.." Hikari said as she looked up into the eyes of Kyo to see him smirk at her and shake his head at Yumi's actions.

"Good if anything were to happen to I don't know what I would do!" Yumi exclaimed hugging and squeezing Hikari into her overly developed chest.

"You stayed up late last night so I wouldn't be surprised if that is why you fainted you were very excited" Yumi continued with a smile on her face. "I was?" Hikari asked slightly confused then she jerked as a vision came to her.

 _It was her sitting down with Kyo and Yumi around a fire. "Are you ready to start your training to be alpha tomorrow Hikari-sama?" Kyo asked with a smile on his face as Hikari bubbled up and laughed nodding her head with a lot of vigour. "I'm super excited about training Kyo-senpai I want to be the best Alpha our clan has ever had and make Otou-sama and Oka-sama proud!" Yumi smiled and pulled the covers around Hikari's legs. "Then Hikari-sama has to at least get some sleep!" "Hai!"_

Hikari shook her head as her vision cleared with her rapidly blinking. When she looked at Kyo and Yumi they both looked at her with worried expressions. "Oh Hai, Hai I remember I just wish I had listened to you both" She said smiling as Yumi nodded her head.

"Well Hikari-sama you have a lot to learn and we have a lot to teach so let's get started, okay?" Yumi said as she offered her had to Hikari. Taking her hand Hikari felt like she was ready to start her life.

 **2 Weeks Later**

 _'Why they hell did I decide to do this?'_ Hikari thought as she groaned and sunk into the natural hot spring that sat a few minutes away from their camp. In the passed two weeks since she had decided to be Hikari she had learned a lot more about the world she was supposed to be living in.

She learned that she was the alpha to the Oedo clan even though she was technically only five. She was Alpha female and Alpha male, since she could switch between genders. She has a marking on her forehead in the shape of a six point star to symbolize the Oedo clan. She learned that there are six leaders to each clan. The Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, one male and one female.

She learned the beta female and omega male in her clan used to be her guardians when she was born and before that were her mothers along with Kyo and Yumi before she died shortly after she was born, but left after Kyo made them.

The Beta females name is Saiya and the Omega males name is Ryota. Her father died 326 years ago according to Yumi and her mother died just minutes after she was born. But how is it that she was born 321 years after her fathers death? Her father had died during the last demon war.

The demon clans were fighting to have one rule, one set of leaders, and others were just fighting to keep rule over their own. Back then the Oedo, Ozuna, and Yamamoto faught together and helped stopped the Fujiwara and Tsukino along with other smaller clans from overtaking everyone. But during the war some of the humans that detested them created a poison that started to wipe out demons in their weakened forms due to the war. Her mother had just found out she was pregnant when her father died from the poison that was killing so many others.

Without the male youki from her father the longer it took for her to fully develop in her mothers womb. Her mother had to use all her strength and youki into helping her progress in the pregnancy and so had the leaders of her fathers clan protect her and keep her pregnancy hidden. As the years went by the number of youkai drastically decreased and humans stopped looking for youkai to kill, and eventually forgot about them all together.

It took her mother centuries to give birth to her and when her mother saw she was finally in the world and okay and would be taken care of she let herself go..

The thought made Hikari very upset that it made her cry a few times that she had thought about it but the fact alone that she was crying confused her. She shouldn't feel that way about a woman who was a stranger and that she didn't know...but she felt the connection to her anyways and that was...unusual. But she tried not to question it too much.

Saiya the beta female had the chance to become alpha female shortly after the other alpha female who ruled as such with her father died in the war and had given up the position saying she wasn't mature enough for such responsibility yet. And Yumi passed it up as well saying she wasn't alpha female material. So another female stepped in and died shortly after her father did from the same poison that killed him. At that time Saiya had thought that she would gain the mark of Alpha and was angry when it didn't only to find out that her mother was pregnant with her and that Hikari was the Alpha and not just the female Alpha but the male Alpha as well. So now her clan only has one Singular alpha.

The Male Alphas to the Ozuna, Yamamoto, and Tsukino were the three other Amaterasu youkai that Amaterasu herself had mentioned to her. And the leader of the Ozuna house? His name was Sesshoumaru...And when Hikari asked for a description he even looked like Sesshoumaru from the show Inuyasha! He is an elemental dragon of wind and ice but has a specialty with acid and, and don't forget the 'and' part. And he has a dog youkai beast because his mother was from the Oedo clan! She isn't sure if he has a half brother but she's going to kick someones ankles if he does.

The reason why Amaterasu youkai are such a big deal is because they are pretty much immortal..Which scares Hikari a bit but makes her relieved. But it just mostly scares her.

Youkai in this world can live for a very long time if they play their cards right for thousands of years if they don't get a blade in their guts. They have practically eternal youth, certain youkai don't from what she read in a demonology book Yumi had given her. Such as certain bug youkai only maintain their youth for up to 700 years before they start to age again and can die of old age. But almost every other kind of youkai its unheard of to die of old age.

So combined that with an Amaterasu clan member with the inability to die permanently of wounds, sickness, poison, ect ect. You get someone people idolized as gods practically.

There are no Amaterasu left besides the other three and herself. All the Amaterasu holed themselves up somewhere 500 years ago and let themselves be extinct. So the ability to bring someone back to life by Amaterasu means has been lost to the world. Until she was born...A female born Amaterasu youkai...

"Kami the pressure..." Hikari sighed as she dunked her head under the water and started to wash her hair.

Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Benjiro, And Lord Raiden, the three Amaterasu men are also unmated...It is rumor they have been waiting for an Amaterasu female to be born so that they can mate with her and have more little Amaterasu pups with.

But that was only rumor she could only hope that it wasn't true..Not that having potentially super hot youkai men pursue her bothered her particularly much. It is the reason behind the chase.

Groaning Hikari rinsed her hair off and just floated on her back in the water. "I am literally to young here to be thinking of stuff like this..."

More good news? She asked Yumi and Kyo if there were any major countries or cities and guess what? Konohagakure? Iwagakure? So on and so forth? They have yet to be established, though just the other day it was said that the humans decided to separate the lands into five different countries. So its safe to assume that Konohagakure will be a real place in a year or two. But that doesn't stray away from the fact that no one she actually wants to meet has even been born yet and won't be born for at least 70 years. And then another decade or two before they would be any age to be at a decent age to associate with.

 _'That's okay I have plenty of time to think about that later..right now I just have to focus on becoming stronger for my clan'_ Which was an easier thought that done.

Yumi and Kyo have been training her day in and day out for hours straight. They'll teach her what they know of our clan history and what we have been doing and where we are considering humans don't even know we exist anymore. And then training her to throw kunai and taijustu among other things.

This was a lot harder than she had thought it was going to be.. _'I won't give up though...I have to do this, even if I get scared there's no turning back'_

 **End of Chapter**

 _ **I am aware that these chapters are short but eventually they will get longer and all that I'm just trying to force feed you as much backstory information as possible before things start to happen so you won't be like, super confused and like, "Why the f*ck can she do that?" yadda yadda anyways. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto**

 **Chapter 4**

Gasping for air she jumped back barely escaping being cleaved in two by an, in her opinion, over long katana. _'I mean common that thing is a bit overkill'_ She was on the defensive dodging swipes and jabs from said katana before she found an opening and dove for it. Dodging a thrust of the sword that was coming her way she went under the sword and thrust her fist forwards into Kyo's stomach. He grunted sending a kick her way slow enough for her to dodge and then jumped back away from her.

"Good job Hikari, we'll break for a few" Kyo said as he threw a towel and canteen filled with water her way. "Okay, great" Hikari said as she caught the items and flopped backwards onto the ground. The dirt and grass seemingly to curl around her. Kami knows she wouldn't mind just sinking into it and not coming back out.

Seven years...It had been seven short years since she had been there. And the only thing she knows is that, she's no where near the level she needs to be in order to be alpha...

Granted she is still only 12 years old but...She's weak. That punch she gave to Kyo, he let her do it. He does that sometimes...And so does Yumi. And she hates it. They do it more than just sometimes they do it all the time and it pisses her off each time. When she mentioned it before to them they said its to help encourage her to let her know she's making progress in her training but, then if she was why did they let her hit them?! Giving me a pity swing doesn't make her feel stronger if anything she still feels like she's five years old but can at least hit the center of the bulls eye with a kunai...She didn't like training sessions with Kyo and Yumi because they went easy on her.

At first she liked it and even appreciated it and was glad they were taking it easy on her. But as they time passed and she wasn't getting any better, not really she started yelling at them to actually hit her and to...to just do something because it was pissing her off. They just went to tell her, "Hikari-sama if we hit you with our full strength you could die" And so what?! She would just come back and she said that and they just said, "Yes, but what if you don't I don't want to the chance of you not coming back Hikari-sama". Blah blah blah, "No Hikari-sama I can't do that. No Hikari-sama you can't learn that yet you aren't experienced enough. No Hikari-sama"

What the hell was the point with learning anything from them if they were just going to treat her like a child all the time?!

"Hikari-sama?" Hikari looked over to see Yumi headed towards her directed with a tray of food. When she got there she placed the tray down in front of her and smiled patting the top of her head which earned her growl in return that she just laughed off. Hikari looked at the tray and saw that it everything was placed very nicely everywhere and it was a bit over the top, but she appreciated it none the less. "Arigato Yumi-senpai" "Its no problem. Oh! Yes, Kyo says that once you're done training you can go off and do your own personal training. Is that okay?" Hikari internally sighed in relief and nodded her head as she grabbed her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu"

Hikari ate and watched Yumi walk away.

She prefered training on her own. She didn't have to worry about her guardians going easy on her. Plus there were things she was learning that she didn't want them to know about yet and well...things they didn't know how to teach her anyways.

Once done eating she walked off into the area of the forest that Kyo showed her that she can train in private without them watching over her shoulder. There was a waterfall a small distance away but the open area is where she did most of her training.

The moment she sat down and got situated and started meditating she sensed three presences surround her. _"Are you ready for your training Hikari?"_ Hikari opened her eyes to see the outlines her teachers. Hikari nodded her head and then training began.

Her teachers were three spirits of her Amaterasu ancestors. One of them was actually her grandmother named Hanako. Which surprised her that her grandmother was human. But found out that if a human is strong enough physically and spiritually then they can produce full blooded youkai pups if their partner is youkai.

Another one was one of the strongest Amaterasu women in her clan having had such complete chakra control she was able to create regular chakra with her healing chakra and create offensive justus her name was Aya.

And the last one was the very first Amaterasu woman Aigyou.

They each taught her the clans history and their healing techniques. And currently they were teaching her how to summon her wings and control elements without the aid of chakra. She had originally thought she her mother had passed down her fire lineage then she would be able to control fire without effort and that was it but she can control earth, water, air, and lightning without aid from it. But controling them was a whole 'nother story which it was she was trying to do at that moment.

After a few hours dusk was upon her and she laid back on the grass exhausted. _"Hikari"_ Looking to her side she saw the spirit of her grandmother. "Hai?" _"We would like to introduce you to Lord Yukihito"_ Hikari sat up and looked over at the first Amaterasu. "Why? I thought it was tradition that once I have my first moon cycle or well...enter my first heat then after I will meet Lord Yukihito, I won't enter my heat for possibly another 4-6 years" She felt her grandmother come closer to her and it felt like she was resting her hand on her shoulder.

 _"He has been asking to meet with you"_ She said as the other two nodded in agreement. _"We have been arguing with him on it about tradition and that you were too young but he is making it very obvious he will not be ignored and that you must meet with him"_ Aya said as she sat in front of her. "So..I have to meet with him?" Hikari said feeling very nervous.

 _"Not right now child no, on the full moon next week. We will help you draw the seal to summon him and talk you through it, I'm sorry but there is no avoiding the meeting. You can either initiate it or he can force you, its best if you just agree"_ Hikari looked at the spirit of her grandmother wishing she could at least see her face and distinguish what she looked like to see if she looked anything like her, everyone she's met who knew her mother always tells her she looks just like her.

"Okay...next week"

Hikari paced back and forth near the pile of fur blankets she calls her bed and kept looking up every once in a while to look over at Yumi and Kyo to see them looking at her, on in worry and the other in confusion.

It was the night of the full moon and she was supposed to go to the waterfall to meet with the spirits and summon Lord Yukihito and she had yet to tell Yumi and Kyo. She wonders if she still should. When she asked the spirit of her grandmother and the other women they just told her it doesn't involve them so its none of their business so if I choose not to tell them its not their concern. But she had to right?! They were her guardians and they took care of her and if something like this was happening they should know, right?

Growling she pulled and her tail and started heading over towards them.

"Ahh so you're finally going to tell us what's wrong huh?" Kyo said with a smirk on his face and Yumi just smacked him on the back of his head earning a glare from him. "Shut it Kyo, Hikari-sama dear what's wrong? You've been pacing over there for two hours straight"

Hikari sighed and relaxed her shoulders, "I have to summon Lord Yukihito tonight" She said quickly as she held her breath waiting for a response. Both just looked at her dumbley. "Come again?" Kyo asked. Growling Hikari grabbed her tail again and twisted it a bit. "I have to summon Lord Yukihito tonight" She said slowly. As the words registered into their heads Hikari could read the shocked appear on their faces. "You mean the god that Amaterasu people would summon to bring people back to life?" Yumi asked as Hikari nodded her head in agreement. "Are you trying to bring back your parents? Because I won't let you, you should just let them rest Hik-" "No!" Hikari yelled interrupting Kyo's frustrated rant.

"I...Sometimes the spirits of the Amaterasu clan come and teach me their justus" Hikari said feeling very guilty suddenly for some reason. "Since when Hikari-sama?" Yumi asked, Hikari could see hurt on her face and knew it was because she hadn't told them sooner and she didn't trust them. "For a few years now shortly after you guys started teaching me.." "Why do you need to summon Lord Yukihito if you aren't trying to bring back your parents?" Kyo said sounding very stern as if he was trying to scold her.

"He wants to meet me, my ancestors told me and so on the night of the full moon which is tonight I have to summon him so that we can have a formal meeting.." Both Yumi and Kyo looked at one another and back at Hikari. "Okay...take us to the meeting place"

Three hours later Hikari, Kyo and Yumi were in the clearing waiting for the moon to get to its highest peak in the sky. Hikari was standing in a seal and Kyo and Yumi were sitting in the grass a short distance away. Right before Kyo was about to say something three glowing forms appeared around the seal and spoke to Hikari in soft tones that he couldn't understand.

 _"Are you ready Hikari?"_ Aya asked as Hikari nodded her head yes in response.

Hikari started chanting as her chakra was summoned to skin and she started to glow. Taking a kunai from her weapons pouch she held it in her left hand and held the right one face up. Her back started to grow scorching hot as suddenly feathered wings pierced her flesh and sprouted out her back. Hikari wanted to cry out from the pain of her wings sprouted from her back for the first time but the only sound of distress was a slightly shakier tone in her voice as she continued to chant. Small drops of blood trickled down her back as she took moved the kunai to hover over open palm she sliced it open. Letting the blood pool in her hand she then turned her hand down and let the blood touch the middle of the intricate seal drawn into the dirt. And suddenly the seal burst to life and burst of energy exploded through the open area.

"Hikari-sama?!" "Hikari!" Yumi and Kyo yelled as the dust cleared and they saw Hikari was no longer alone in the seal and the spirits that stood at different points of the seal were gone. And the glow from the seal extended high into the sky surrounding the two in a shield.

Hikari kept her gaze down at the open bleeding wound of her hand in fear of the man standing in front of her. She heard a deep chuckle coming from him which only made her tense more. "So we finally meet little Hikari" he said as an involentary whimper came from the back of her throat. She froze as his hand gently gripped her chin to lift her head up so that he could get a better look at her.

"Look at me" He said as his voice seemed to vibrate through his whole body. Hesitantly Hikari looked up at him and tensed even more. He was more gorgeous than anything she had ever seen. Even more so than Amaterasu. His hair as black as night and his eyes seemed to show flames dancing in them. His nose was sharp and his face angular and chisled at the same time. His lips were thin but full for their size and she couldn't help the feeling he caused in her pubecent body that she hadn't felt since she was human..and he knew it and took joy from it. _'Fucking pervert'_

"Now now Hikari its you that is reacting to me" Yukihito spoke deepening his voice as he moved his face closer to hers. It was like liquid sex, _'What the fuck is up with this guy?'_ "If anyone here is a pervert its you" He said chuckling. Getting irritated Hikari tried to move her face out of his grasp but he just tightened his fingers around her chin and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will be quite beautiful when you grow up..I can't wait to taste your blood" He said letting go over her chin. She glared at him. "Why did you want to meet me?" Hikari said having enough of his antics. Looking at him she could see his eyes weren't even focused on hers but on Yumi and Kyo behind her. She turned around only to gasp to see them standing right outside the glowing blue barrier around the seal trying to figure out a way in.

Once he started talking again Hikari turned back around feeling uneasy. "I am here to offer you help of course" Lord Yukihito said as he grinned watching Yumi and Kyo trying to get in. "Why would I need your help?" "Oh? Why wouldn't you need my help?" Hikari opened her mouth to retort but couldn't think of anything. "Tell me Hikari how is your training going for you right now?" He asked watching the frustration glaze her eyes before returning to normal. "I'd say from that look it isn't going to well" "But you already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be offering this so called, help" Hikari said irritated.

"You feel like if those two out there would stop treating you like a child you would advance quicker, right?" Hikari looked out to see Yumi casting a water dragon justu at the shield trying to break it. "Tell me Hikari why do you so desperately want to prove yourself to be a good alpha? I mean you aren't even from this world and yet you are trying to hard to get stronger for people who don't even know who you are" Hikari's eyes widdened in shock that he knew she wasn't from there but then realized he's a God of course he knows...Her eyes saddened before looking at the ground.

"Kyo and Yumi-senpai they...I...They "left" me here three years ago telling me they would be back they had some clan buisness I wasn't old enough to handle yet to take care of and then they would be back in 2 weeks..I disguised myself and followed them. They ended up in a village where what is left of the Oedo clan live and they were meeting with Saiya and Ryota to talk about the clan. They talked about how there were only maybe 37 of us left and how its hard to rebuild a population when the women can't keep their pups that are born because their alpha is a 'mere child and doesn't know anything. Saiya mentioned how she wished she had just killed my mother when she was pregnant with me so that her and Kyo could have been the alphas after my father died as they should have been..Kyo and Yumi mention my training isn't getting much better and they've been taking it easy on me so that they don't hurt my pride and that I'm weak...Yumi said she wants to believe I will be a good alpha but so far I'm not showing much signs of improvement. I still only have one tail I should have at least three by now like how they heard Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Benjiro did when they were my age...

Neither of them told Saiya she shouldn't say things like killing my mother...they didn't...they don't believe in me...Saiya said when I revert to my youth she's going to challenge me for my position as alpha...and she's going to win because I'm not strong enough...But I don't want that to happen...I'm alpha...I'm not going to let anyone take it away from me whether I was born here or not this is my home and this is my life and they aren't..." Hikari couldn't finish as she started to break down. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up to see the steady gaze of Lord Yukihito.

"You are the Alpha your clan needs Hikari, but if you don't take my help its going to take you centuries to be the alpha your clan needs, centuries you don't have" "How?" That was all she asked before Yukihito pulled her into his embrace and fire consumed them and they disappeared into the seal.

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **WARNING MULTIPLE TIME SKIPS IN CHAPTER**

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Breathe"_ Was the only thing she heard before she gasped for air and started coughing as she sat up from her place on the cold ground. Looking around she saw Lord Yukihito sitting on his throne of shining black marble that glistened and reflected the eerie green glow of the floating lights around him. "Where am I?" Hikari said, her voiced sounded hoarse her mouth feeling incredibly dry at moment.

Yukihito smirked as he beckoned her forward with his hand. "You are in my home" He answered as she got closer. "Your home?" "The Underworld as some call it" He said responding smoothly enjoying the panic the formed on her face. "Don't worry you aren't dead" "Then why the hell am I here?!" She yelled hearing her voice echo off the smooth stone around them. "You are here to train and become the alpha you want to be and the alpha your clan needs. I mentioned that in order to become what they need it would take you centuries you don't have there. But you have them here" He said waving his arm out dramatically.

"How?" "Time works differently here. I control how time moves here. If I wanted I can make it to where you've spent 5,000 years here but only an hour passes in the land of the living. I'm not going to do that of course but something very similar. You will spend 2,000 years here-" "What the fuck!" Yukihito glared at her from his position as he waited for her to quit having a fit.

"Why do I need to spend 2,000 years here? I thought maybe you were going to say, "Okay Hikari you're going to spend like 100-150 years here maybe 200 years tops" But no fucking 2,000 years-" "Will you quit your childish actions and cursing, no wonder they treated you like a child with how you're acting right now" He said making her even more mad. "I'm acting like a child? Well fine then call me a child but I didn't agree to 2,000 years. As a matter of fact I didn't even agree to anything at all. I asked you what could you do and you and the next thing I know I'm waking up feeling like I'm choking"

"If you keep acting like this I may just keep you here for 3,000 years or maybe that 5,000 years is exactly what I'll do" Hikari growled and pulled at her hair. "What was that? Nothing? Good. You will be training here until you achieve nine tails" Hikari looked at him and growled. "Not even Lord Sesshoumaru the most youkai of all youkai has nine tails" "Then I guess you'll just have to become the most youkai of all youkai then won't you?" Yukihito said with a smirk.

"I won't be personally training you seeing as how I have many things to do considering I'm a Kami and all that, I'll be having other people train you" Hikari started growling again. She was really starting to hate that smug look and his stupid handsome face!

"Who are you going to have train me?" "A few warriors who were quite good in there time to train you to think out of the box, some actual youkai things like turning into your beast which you have no idea how to do, you haven't even communicated with your beast yet have you?" Hikari shook her head no feeling inadequacy again. "Don't worry the fault is not yours. But I thought you should meet a few of your teachers now to get things going"

Lord Yukihito waved his hand and a door opened and walked in two people she didn't know why but she automatically knew who they were. "Okaa-san? Otou-san?" Both of them smiled as they walked towards her together.

Her mother was beautiful. She had long straight fiery red hair that brushed the floor with golden eyes a small straight nose and a heart shaped face and full pink lips. Her body was mostly hidden under the fighting kimono and obi she wore but she could tell her mother was curvaceous. Admittedly she did look a lot like her mother which she wasn't angry about.

Her father was just as beautiful as her mother but in a more masculine way. His hair was pure white his hair was very wavy and if it wasn't in a high ponytail she was sure it would trail behind him a foot or so. His eyes were silver just like hers and she realized its where she got her eyes from. His lips her thin but his cupids bow curved attractively. His nose was a bit larger then her mothers but still straight his face was chiseled and had a strong jaw. His body was thick with muscle that was still obvious even through his haori. Even as a male she still favored her mother in looks.

"My beautiful pup" Was all her mother said so her before she started to cry and fall into her mothers arms while she held her. She felt her father come to her mothers side and he joined in with the hug. "Don't worry pup, we'll make sure you stay alpha" Noboru said as Hikari fell asleep.

 **100 Years**

Hikari woke up with a gasp and groaned in relief. "See I told you reverting to your prime was going to feel amazing when you woke up" Noboru said chuckling as his daughter woke up. She had been training with her parents for 100 years and it was going great until she started getting too old to do things right. The moment she turned 76 she was unable to do any kind of taijustu, hell she could barely walk. So she spent her days meditating and expanding her well of chakra. She had been waiting 36 years to revert back to her prime age of which appears to be 24. She was 112. Dying of old age was something she feared in her old life but its something she looked forward too here.

"Now that you reverted to your youth we can start up your training again" Nasturi said smiling at her daughter, she was beautiful. Hikari had a curvaceous body even with the amount of toned muscle she had developed she had filled out nicely. Though her breasts were too big in her personal opinion. In her old life she was only a b-cup but now she's at a double-d. Her markings she learned from her parents would mature when she went into her first heat. Human females have a period once a month which is what she had thought was going to happen at first until Yumi explained puberty to a youkai and how they have a heat and most youkai only have one once to twice a year and only lasts a few days but hers? Oh she's just so lucky that she has her heat four times a year once during each season and they last for at two-two and a half weeks. Do you know what happens to a demon during their heat? You turn into a ball of teenage boy trying to hump anything that moves! Just terrible.

Her markings spread and the design became more intricate. Originally she had a strip strip on both ankles, wrists and shoulders, either side of her hips, and one of each cheekbone. When her heat came the markings spread. Her body is covered in them now. She has permanent black eyeliner now. The markings on her hips spread up to her chest and curl around her breasts and actually on her breasts. Her shoulders spread down her back, her wrists spread up to her arms and her ankles spread up to her upper thighs. the marking pattern going in a line and wraps around each appendage. She thinks they look amazing and the gradient effect that her black and pale silver markings do make them even more beautiful. But there is also a spot that has markings that didn't before that was her vagina.

They start in a point right below her bellybutton and go down and separate to either side of her inner thigh and then go into the canal and swirl inside. Most demons develop the markings on them and markings are the most sensitive to skin contact the closer they are to your stomach and lower stomach the more sensitive they are. And the genital markings? Well when combined with a male youkai's markings they create a very powerful sensation from what she's heard.

She wasn't aware at how sexual youkai were. But her markings weren't the only thing she learned she learned how to connect to her beast. She's a chimera of all the beasts she has a connection to and calls herself SanKari as a combination of Sanzou and Hikari. Since she's been able to connect with her mentally Hikairi learned to turn into each of her beasts, but she was sill learning how to become a chimera of all her beasts. So far she had accomplished to get 3 tails.

"Hikari" Noboru said calling to his daughter to get her attention. "I will be training you for the next 200 years so that you can become closer with your Oedo clan beasts. 100 Years as Hikari and 100 Years as Sanzou" Hikari looked at her father in confusion. "Why do I have to train a male for 100 years?" "Pup you are not just a female you are not just my daughter you are also my son a male. Your female body and male body are separate from each other though mentally you are the same person but physically you are different. Its time you start understanding what its like to be a man as well" Hikari just nodded her head and followed her father.

"You have to learn to rely on some of your basic instincts and heightened abilities. You have a strong sense of smell but you don't fully understand how to utilize it the same with your heightened hearing and eyesight. I'll teach you how to do these things and this will bring you closer to your beasts" Hikari nodded her head feeling determined. "Are you ready?" "Hai"

 **300 Years**

Hikari half listened to the stories the spirit of an old fox demon was trying to tell her as she thought about the passed 200 years she spent training day in and day out with her father. He tested her and pushed her harder than she had thought imaginable with her senses. The first 50 years he took her sight and hearing and only had her rely on her sense of smell to get around. 25 years as a woman, 25 years as a man. Next he took her sense of smell and gave her back her hearing, 25 years as a woman and 25 years as a man, then he gave her back her sight but took her hearing. Then...Then there was nothing...She damn near went crazy. She had to turn to chakra in order to do anything. But she can't say it was in vain. She hated it...every second of it and came out a little spiteful but she did it. She learned a different way to see the world around her. She got her senses back a week ago and she was still adjusting to everything again.

She gained her fourth tail. She was very happy. Nodding her head at the old fox demon she looked and her mother and saw her approaching with a smile and couldn't help but return it. "Hello Okaa-san" "Hello Hikari-chan" Nasturi smiled and her daughter she couldn't wait to start training with her daughter.

"You trained with your father for 200 years, what was that like?" Hikairi looked at her mother and sighed. "Terrifying and yet very insightful, he had Lord Yukihito set up an island for me to live on where I had to survive without a different sense for 50 years each and then in the last 50 nothing, no hearing, sight, or sense of smell. He would throw kunai and all different weapons at me and engage me in combat at random times"

Nasturi nodded, "What about your sense of touch?" Hikari's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "You know now that I think about it that probably should have been apart of it, but I'm glad it wasn't" "Well then that's just something we're going to have to work on, yeah?" Nasturi smiled and then laughed when she saw the defeated look on her daughters face. "For the next 200 years you're with me" Hikari nodded and stretched. "I'm going to bring you closer to your dragon. Now your element is fire but you can control other elements due to your abilities from Amaterasu, we're going to push your sense of touch to the extreme so you can adapt to any situation, are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be" "That's the spirit!"

 **500 Years**

When Hikari first listened to her mother explain her training she had assumed, which was wrong of her. But she had assumed that her mother would have had her living in different climates and learning how to survive in them. Instead her mother told her that as a dragon youkai she can summon scales to her skin to protect her from extreme weather conditions like extreme heat and then proceeded to throw her down the mouth of a volcano...

And that was how she died the second time, and third time...

Sighing Hikari looked around to make sure neither of her parents were around because the only thing she wanted to do was rest.

She had eventually learned to summon her scales to her skin and was actually able to swim around in the magma as if she was bathing in a hot spring. Next after the magma was ice and learning to not die of hypothermia or pneumonia or even being frozen solid.

Then it was learning to develop breathing underwater. Apparently all dragons had gills and not just the ones for affinities to water. But that was the fourth way she died and drowning was equally as terrifying as feeling your skin melt in magma.

Next was learning how to fly not just with her feathered wings but with her dragon wings as well. And learning not to suffocate with air running down your nose and throat at the speed in which your flying.

And lastly developing and iron scale armor to withstand extreme pressure like having half a mountain fall on you. Maybe not literally half a mountain but either way she died for the fifth time.

The good thing about the training was that it did bring her closer to her dragon and she gained her fifth tail.

Sitting up straight Hikari folded her legs and meditated going straight into the part of her mind where SanKari lived and sat with her. She had grown close to all her beasts individually and she for the first time felt one and not unsure of herself. Opening up her eyes with a growl her body shifted and contorted until she stood there in the glory of her chimera form. Thus gaining her sixth tail.

"Sorry to interrupt your victory Hikari but there is still work to be done" A voice said with an amused tone. Looking down Hikairi saw Aya and was actually able to fully see her! She wasn't as exotic looking as some people but she was still beautiful with her short chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes. Turning back into her humanoid form Hikairi ran to Aya and hugged her. "Am I going to be training with you, Aigyou, and Grandma Hanako next?" Aya shook her head no which made her frown.

"You're just going to be training with me for the next 500 years" "Woah wait, 500? Why 500?" Aya sighed and looked Hikari in the eyes seriously. "I'm not just going to be teaching you healing justus and how to control elements without the use of chakra Hikari...I wasn't just experienced at healing I was an accomplished fighter. I developed a unique fighting style used by our clan members until they were forced into hiding. But I also have a lot of experience with death.." Hikari nodded, "I've already died four times just training with my mother" Aya shook her head with a grim look on her face.

"I'm not going to throw you down a lava shoot Hikari. I know you're still afraid of death and you're afraid that one day you'll stop coming back" Nodding her head in agreement Hikari tried to mentally and physically steel herself for what was to come. "Eventually I'm going to keep killing you until you aren't afraid to die anymore...Are you ready?" Hikari was terrified but nodded her head. "Good...let's get started now"

 **1000 Years**

Hikari laughed as she listened to her mother tell her of a time where she had to turn into a man and her father had to be her lover and get very personal in front of a lot of people. "He was so irritated when it was all over" Nasturi said as she smiled at her mate as he grumbled his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "As much as I love your mother I prefer her as a female" Hikairi laughed and nodded her head.

"So wait even though you aren't an amaterasu youkai you can still switch genders Nasturi-sama?" A mouse youkai whom her mother had befriended asked her shyly. "Hai a lot of demons now a'days can switch gender due to youkai trying to produce amaterasu youkai but only getting the ability to switch gender". "But the blood passes on and that's how Hikari-chan is an Amaterasu youkai, I see I see"

Everyone continued to chatter away as Hikari got up to excuse herself from the table. When she was far enough away she sighed and walked down a hall. The underworld was a strange place. She was alive and years passed by for her, but everyone else stays the same. _'I guess that's what happens when everyone around you is dead'_ The place she was in was covered from floor to ceiling in black marble floating balls of green light act as a light source. different areas of the place were different. One minute you could pass a room that looked like an enchanted garden and the next room over could be an empty wasteland.

Why was she walking around so restless for?

Her training at first had gone amazing she had learned to control the elements without chakra that she didn't need to waste chakra on a justu to do the same thing she can control it to do half the time. And healing, she was great at it so many different kinds of healing justus and even some none related but medical none the less. Like using her Amaterasu healing chakra to turn a females egg into sperm and impregnat another woman with it and do the opposite with it with sperm and get a male pregnant, lots of seals and that involved in the male pregnancy thing but she can do it! her training was going well, and then death happened...a lot of it..

She was scared almost constantly when she saw Aya. it took her a hundred years or so but she finally stopped fearing death and just accepting it. Whenever she was mortally wounded or she couldn't get the poison to leave her system quick enough no matter what it was if it hurt if it didn't if she knew she could or couldn't stop it. Once she accepted death she stopped being afraid of it. And got her seventh tail.

But why the hell was she still so restless?! Turning a corner down a corridor she didn't normally walk down she saw Lord Yukihito in the distance and decided to go see him. She hadn't seen him since...well...since she actually first got there...

Walking a bit faster down the hall she turned into the room that she saw him go into but stopped when she saw nothing was there, not even a door.

Next thing she knew her head smacked the wall that was suddenly behind her as her body as roughly pushed up against it. And there was a very sexy Kami leaning very close to her and her mouth was quite parched..

"What are you looking for little Hikari?" Yukihito purred into her ear before leaning back and looking into her eyes. "I...I thought I would come s-say hi since I haven't seen you for a 1,000 years its the anniversary you know..." Hikari stuttered out as he chuckled. Kami she could literally feel the vibrations from his voice go through her. "I'm quite aware. You are actually more beautiful than I imagined you would turn out" He said seriously making a bright obvious blush appear on her face. Swallowing hard Hikari was finding it very hard to focus. For the first time since she met him she smelled him and he didn't smell like death and decay like she expected he would smell like but instead he smelled like the night sky with no stars and the dawn of a new day. Which didn't make any sense but it was what he smelled like. And then a thought struck her. No one here has a scent besides him, because everyone else is dead...The only way she can tell its them is by the remains of chakra in their spirits.

"Now now Hikari I want all of your focus on me" He purred into her ear brushing his lips on the shell of her ear. Mentally she groaned loudly as she let her head rest on the wall behind her, it was getting close to her heat and this, this...this God was not making things easy on her sanity with the lack of physical contact with something living.

He chuckled and pressed himself up against her. Letting a hand rest on her hip and the other one cup the back of her neck he pulled her closer, and all Hikari could think of was how his muscles felt through his shirt and how she wondered what they felt like without clothes in the way. "If you want to find out I can show you" Yukihito whispered huskily into her ear before taking her bottom earlob into his mouth and she couldn't stop the small moan that left her lips. Deciding her arms have had enough with being at her sides she gave in to temptation and reached up to touch his chest, but the moment she did he was gone.

Blinking her eyes a few time she cleared the lust from her mind and she realized he just left her panting in the middle of the hall...hitting her palm to her forehead she continued to call her self stupid as she walked away from the wall and went back towards where she had came from.

She had no doubt in her mind why she was feeling so restless now. And it wasn't just because she was 1,012 and have yet to have sex with someone but it was also the fact that she hasn't interacted with a living breathing being since she came to the underworld with Lord Yukihito. And he was the closests thing to a living person and she right now the only thing she wanted to do was jump him bones. Growling Hikari left to a training area so she could make herself to tired to move and think about sex, not realising she was being watched as she walked away.

Breathing heavily Hikari laid on her back in the dojo too tired to move and definitely too tired to think about sexy Gods and their impossible muscles. Groaning she turned on to her left side to see someone approaching her. "Tired?" "Not even close" The man chuckled and sat a few feet away from her.

Hikari looked towards him out the corner over her eye before making a grunting noise and sitting up to face the man. He looked pretty simple but handsome in his own way. Sunflower blonde hair, maple brown eyes, spotted marks on his cheeks. "Jaguar youkai?" He smiled, "How'd you guess?" Pointing at her chest, "Jaguar youkai, amongst other things"

"Soooo...Would it be safe to assume that you are my next sensei?" "Hai it would be" He said with mirth in his voice. "I'm not going to be teaching you anything too extreme. Don't worry I'm only here to teach you how to use various different weapons besides kunai, shuriken, senbon, and other tiny projectiles you may know a lot about. I'm here to teach you how to use a sword and better your taijustu and show you different ninjustu" "So shinobi stuff, you're here to teach me shinobi stuff not just youkai stuff" He chuckled, "Hai hai, my name is Toru" "Nice to meet you Toru" Smiling he started to stand. "Where do you want to start first?"

 **1999 Years**

Hikari jumped back as she charged up her wakizashi with electric currents and ran towards Toru. They clashed weapons quickly for a minutes before Toru ducked under a swipe from Hikari and disarmed her of her weapon. Kneeing him in the stomach Hikari jumped over him bringing his arm with her. Twisting his wrist she disarmed him which started a all out taijustu battle before Hikari got the advantage and pinned him to the ground.

Toru chuckled below her as she smiled and got up. "You've gotten a lot better with your wakizashi you've become very adept at everything I've taught you" Hikari smiled taking the compliment and smiled.

She had been training with Toru for almost a thousand years and and she couldn't help but start to feel like she was never going to see him again. It was almost 2,000 years and she had acquired her eighth tail 400 years prior. But for some reason she still hasn't gotten her ninth tail and she doesn't know what else she can do. Toru looked over at her and patted her on the back. "Still worried about getting your tail in time?" "Tomorrow Toru! Tomorrow marks 2,000 years and I only have eight tails and I don't know what I'm supposed to do to get my ninth and as much as I don't want to leave I want to leave..." Hikari sighed as she leaned against one of the many marble pillars in the corridors of the place. Toru just nodded his head and smiled. "Don't worry we'll figure it out, I'll see you later okay?" "Hai.."

Hikari frowned as she walked down the hall, she needed a bath.

Walking into the room that has a huge hot spring and waterfall she started shedding her clothing and sat on a stool and started washing herself. Once she was done she poured another bucket of water over her head and walked over to the edge of the water and looked at her reflection. She hadn't let her hair get much longer than the back of her calves the whole time she's been there. Admiring the markings on her body she saw something come up behind her in the reflection and turned around quickly to attack whomever it was, only to have her arms grabbed and to be pulled flush against hard muscles and to see long dark terreses and eyes filled with fire.

 **Warning Lemon**

Gasping in shock he took advantage of her open mouth to stick his tongue in her mouth caressing hers instantly. Hikari's knees started to buckle as her body couldn't help reacting to his helplessly. Feeling his muscles pressed against her and his hand gripping her hip tightly she couldn't help moaning into his mouth.

She went to press her body more against his when suddenly she was falling backwards into the water. Gasping for air and choking on water Hikari started cursing once she was able to breathe properly again.

"That son of a bitch, I'm going to kick his ass" Growling she went to climb out of the water when she felt an arm wrap around her waist to pull her back again something hard and soft. "What was that you called me?" He purred into her ear. Swallowing saliva thick in her throat she started to growl again. "Lord Yukihito this isn't funny, you playing with me like this" She felt his chest rumble and it tickled her back make her back arch at the contact. "Didn't you want to feel my muscles without clothing?" He said biting her ear making her clench her teeth to stop a moan and growled. "That was a thousand years ago" "And yet your acting as if I still had you in that hallway pressed up against the wall"

She could feel him grow hard against her back and couldn't help the groaned that escaped her when he grabbed her breasts pulling her flush against him, running his fingers along the markings that surrounded her nipples.

Kissing her neck he messaged one breasts as his other hand started going lower. Touching the tip of her marking below her bellybutton make her stomach quiver as his hand went lower. His hand cupped her and he spread her lips open to run his fingers across her clit. She gasped violently as he rubbed it vigously pinching it and pulling it slightly as she squirmed and moaned in his hands. Turning her around finally to where she was facing him he sat her on the rim of the spring and took a nipple into his mouth. Switching to the other one he lowered his face down her stomach and pressed his hand on her chest letting her know he wants her to lay down.

Lifting her legs up to rest on his shoulders he opened her glistening folds and sucked on her clit. Flicking his tongue acrossed it and nibbling it she was quivering in is hands and he couldn't believe how amazing she tasted. Slowly he entered once finger inside of her and once she adjusted to one he stuck two and then three to stretch out her walls. And she couldn't stop moving. Curling his fingers he entered them in and out quickly as he attacked her clit vigorously till her body tensed up and she was moaning his name as ran her hands through his hair.

Pulling her into the water he positioned her right above the head of his manhood and she pushed down to feel the tip brush her outer folds as she hissed with new and leftover pleasure. Grabbing her chin he lifted her face up to look at him and look into his eyes as in one swoop he entered her. Gasping and eyebrows furrowing at the new uncomfortable and slightly painful feeling he stood there and waited for her to adjust.

Still looking him in his eyes she grabbed the rim of the spring and moved up and then back down biting her lip painfully as she grind her hips into his. He looked down at her lips and saw she drew blood and before she lick the blood away he took her lip into his mouth and groaned deeply at the taste of her and feel of her. Her blood was better than any amaterasu hes had before her.

Suddenly he pushed her back roughly to the rim and entered her hard. "Fuck" She yelled as she tilted her head back one of her hands moving to the back of his neck and the other grabbing his tricep. He pulled out and entered his full length inside of her and he let out a long moan. He started moving faster as she rocked her hips forward to meet his.

He leaned down toward her shoulder and suddenly bit down on her shoulder and drew blood. The pain of him biting her instead of irritating her stirred her beast and make her more excited and actually whimpered that she wants it more rough. Pulling out of her he turned her back towards him again and entered her again making her cry out in bliss. And he entered her hard and fast. Slapping her butt he grabbed her breats and pulled her back against his and bit again into her neck and started drinking her blood making him feel drunk as he pushed her back down and started ramming into her all she could feel was bliss and he was riding a high of blood and sex. When he entered her again she screamed and he groaned deeply as they both orgasmed together.

Hikari's ninth tail grew..

 **End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 6

AN _:_ _ **Soooo last chapters lemon will a real surprise for me because I didn't think about it or even expected on so early in the story especially with Lord Yukihito. At least not yet...But I finally posted the first five chapters to the website and I'm nervous about what people may think...I hope you all think well and leave a gosh darn review to let me know if I'm doing a good job?!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6**

Kyo sat at the camp that him and Yumi sat up from them and Hikari. It had been 4 years since they started her official training to become their alpha and he couldn't help but feel...irritated? Maybe it was this passed meeting with Saiya and Ryota but he was starting to second guess that this small child was supposed to lead their clan. They had to regrow their numbers but every time a woman in their clan got pregnant she was lose the baby shorter after being born because of the lack of a standing alpha..He felt like this after every meeting he had with them.

Whenever a new pup is born into a clan the Alpha of the clan has to bless the newborn babe with their blood infused with their youki, or what youkai call their chakra. But in order to be able to bless a pup you had to have you first heat so you can connect spiritually with the pup. And their alpha was a pup herself!

The Oedo clan had 37 clan members left, and for some reason it took their ex deceased Alpha's mate over 300 years to give birth to their alpha. There used to be hundreds of them and over the last couple of centuries, their alpha taking their sweet ass time to be born had dwindled down from 782 to 37...

Sighing Kyo looked over at Hikari and saw her practicing throwing her kunai and couldn't help but smile before chuckling defeatedly earning him a weird glance from Yumi.

It wasn't Hikari's fault that their numbers had decreased so rapidly it was the fault of war among themselves and asshole humans who hated them for things beyond their control, and then having to recover from all of it.

Kyo was 823 years old, he was one of the eldest leaders of their clan next to Saiya who was 738. Yumi was 526 and Ryota was 524. The 37 youkai left in their clan were but children when their last alpha died and looked to them for leadership. Try, trying to take care and watch over their dead alpha's mate and keep her pregnancy a secret from the world and then take care of a bunch of children and youkai who are dying from a deadly poison that was picking them off like flies.

How Kyo hadn't died from being poisoned was beyond him considering he was on the same battlefield Noboru was when he got poisoned. To this day the way that they were all getting poisoned was a mystery to them all. A few hyphothesis here and there but nothing but theories without proof.

Kyo sat their watching Hikari imagining it was him throwing those kunai and it was her father that was teaching him how to do it. Their clan suffered with his death and continues to do so, at least until Hikari learned how to bless the pups of their clan..

All the other clans once recovered from war and well after the humans had forgotten about their existence 200 years ago they started to repopulate, their numbers were as low as the Oedo's now but they were prospering and they were in limbo.

"How many more years do you think it will be till we will see new pups more in our clan Yumi?" Kyo asked keeping his gaze on Hikari noticing a problem with her form and before he could mention it she stopped and plopped on the ground angrily.

"I don't know..." Yumi answered back also watching the young girl throwing a silent tantrum. "Maybe she would progress more if we actually pushed her and stopped treating her like a glass doll" Kyo responded earning him a glare from the woman next to him. "She's too young to be learning how to kill people Kyo, to young for that kind of responsibility-" "She already bears the responsibility of our clan and the expectations of it, we may not trouble her with a lot or tell her how much our clan is already looking at her and wondering if she will be able to lead our clan" Kyo said interrupting her before continuing. "We may not tell her of others expectations but she already knows, she isn't stupid or as naive as you would like to believe Yumi. And if we keep babying her Saiya is going to get what she wants and then what? Noboru didn't want Saiya leading this clan as alpha her place is beta, just as mine is.."

Kyo could feel Yumi staring at him but he didn't care. "If Saiya gets what she wants you will be Alpha too, I thought that's what you wanted too" Yumi said getting frustrated. "At one point in time yes..." Kyo sighed leaning forward resting his forearms on his knees. "After Noboru had died and the mark of Alpha did not appear on my head and instead was on a child who had not even been born yet I felt cheated...I was angry and yes I had agreed with Saiya and had at one point thought of killing Nasturi...But then I remembered how Noboru died in Nasturi-sama's arms and told her how he was sorry that he couldn't stick around to see her stomach swell with their pup and how much he loved them both. And he looked at me and told me to watch over them and to take care of his pup and make sure that they grew to be a proper alpha it was his last order to me, and I stopped my selfish thoughts...

Hikari is alpha, it is her birthright and Noboru wanted it to stay that way. And if we don't train that girl properly Saiya will challenge Hikari for leadership when she reverts back to her prime and will win. And then she will be Alpha and I'm not sure about you but I sure as hell don't want to live in a world where Saiya is alpha"

Yumi listened to Kyo and started to feel bad, looking over at Hikari she watched the pup stand up and pick it the discarded kunai and started again. "Let's wait a little longer Kyo...give her a few more years to just be a pup before we really push her.." "How long are you wanting to wait?" Kyo said finally looking up at her when he noticed Hikari fixed her stance and was finally able to hit the kunai in the center and started whooping and doing a weird victory dance.

"Thirteen is when pups consider themselves teenagers right? I think then would be a good time" Kyo sighed and scratched his head looking at Hikari as she bounded over to them. "Kyo-senpai, Yumi-senpai did you see me hit the bull's eye?!" Hikari said laughing, obviously very proud of herself. Kyo smiled and nodded, and Yumi patted her on the back. "Good job Hikari-sama, go do it again!" Hikari nodded with a bright smile and ran back to try again.

"Fine, until thirteen and then she's not getting babied anymore" Yumi smiled at Kyo and nodded.

 _ **Three years later**_ Kyo found himself still in the clearing that was their home as they trained Hikari, and he could tell the girl was getting frustrated that they were taking it easy on her and it was driving them apart...

Slowly every since the meeting him and Yumi had with Saiya and Ryoto, Hikari seems to have been pulling away from them. Wanting more independant training time and less time with them. He couldn't blame her if he knew that his teachers weren't pushing me to his full potentional. But it wasn't just with training it was her attitude as well. She still acted the same but every once in a while a look he couldn't quite recognize would cross her face when she would look at them and she would recoil from them.

"Dammit Yumi she hates us" Kyo said growling wanting to kick something, so he did he kicked a stick into the fire. Wasn't good enough. "Kyo she doesn't hate us" "Oh? Do you see the way she looks at us sometimes? And how she looks after we're done training her? Knowing that we're going easy on her? I told you letting her hit us would only hurt her ego more than what did you say? Stroke it?" "I meant boost her ego you asshole" Yumi sighed angryily before she looked over at Hikari and frowned. She noticed it too but didn't like mentioning it outloud.

"It was supposed to raise her confidence.." She continued earning herself a small twig being kicked at her. "It was stupid" Kyo said watching as Hikari walked off into the woods to do her personal training.

"I haven't trained with her in a week, That's the longest time either of us have gone without giving her some sort of direction" Yumi mentioned sadly thinking that maybe Kyo was right about everything..maybe they should have pushed her from the beginning.

"I think she's hiding something from us.." Kyo said out loud as he watched the trees Hikari disappeared into. "Like what?" "I don't know but she's hiding something she's been smelling nervous and anxious for the passed few days now" Kyo said as he looked over at Yumi to see her preparing dinner, which consisted of rice, and beef.

"I think we should start pushing her first thing tomorrow morning" Yumi said making Kyo choke on the water he attempted to drink. "Are you serious?" He said regaining his breath.

"Yes...you were right all along Kyo and I don't want to push Hikari-sama any further away from us" Yumi said trying not to tear up. Kyo rubbed the back of his head awkardly, Yumi wasn't one to cry and when she did it made him uncomfortable. "Look..its not like I didn't agree to take it easy on Hikari either...we'll just have to start making up for it tomorrow" Yumi nodded as Kyo sighed and walked off to find something to do that didn't involve having to think.

Later that night Kyo growled as he sat down on the ground watching Hikari stand in a seal drawn deep in the dirt she was standing on. Yumi was beside him looking on worridley as Hikari watched the moon, waiting for it to get to its highest point.

"I don't like this one bit" Kyo grumbled out a whisper. The clearing started to feel eerie and it gave him goose bumps. The clearing didn't feel that way normally and he could sense something big coming and it gave him a sinking feeling in his gut. But he wasn't alone on that thought.

"If we stopped Hikari from doing this it would just further push her way from us...we have to let her do her Amaterasu things herself, we can't help her with that" Yumi responded starting to feel equally creeped out by the atmosphere. "I know that but...I don't trust this God of death guy...I've heard the legends about him and the Amaterasu clan before and how he liked to take some of the prettier women to the underworld to sleep with-" "She's a child Kyo!" Yumi whispered harshly at Kyo's assumptions.

"She's not going to be a child forever Yumi.." Kyo said feeling awkward. Suddenly he felt the presence of three different chakra signatures and saw them glow. Each was a different color but they were balls of chakra, and not Hikari's chakra. He knew that whatever was going to happen was starting and the feeling in his gut worsened.

Hikari started chanting and she started to glow with her chakra as well and both Yumi and Kyo were on edge. Feathered wings sprouted from Hikari's back and made Yumi gasped ou tloud and Kyo sat there stunned. "Hikari?" Yumi said softly, but Hikari's chanting only got louder and the clearing started to hum with chakra.

"Hikari?" Yumi asked again starting to feel scared as the seal started to glow blue and Hikari held a kunai over her palm. Kyo sprung to his feet when smelled Hikari's blood. It dripped to the ground and suddenly a barrier exploded around Hikari and Kyo saw the outlines of women where the chakra balls were and he saw a man...gripping Hikari's chin.

"What the fuck?!" Kyo said angrily as he rushed to the barrier Yumi on his heels.

 _"You can't go any further demon"_ One of the spirits said as she moved to block him and his view. He saw Hikari speaking with said Lord Yukihito and and glared. "What's going to happen?" Yumi asked dread filling her stomach she felt like she was going to vomit.

 _"Lord Yukihito is going to take her to the underworld to train her"_ "The hell he is!" Kyo said growling as he tried attacking the barrier, claws forming on his hands as he swiped at the barrier but to no avail it didn't even waiver.

"He can't take her, she's ours!" Yumi yelled as her hands went through seals and a water dragon hit the barrier, she saw Hikari look at them with a sad expression before she looked back to Lord Yukihito and they started to sink into the ground.

"No! Hikari-sama!" "Hikari!"

 **End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: So I changed this chapter quite a bit at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 7**

Hikari stared at the ceiling above her as she lay on her back. It looked like the night sky, maybe it was? The silky black sheets moved like liquid beneath her as she rolled over onto her stomach to look at the room around her. It looked like everything here, shining black marble. The only thing in the room she was in was the enormous bed she was laying on. Stretching a small mewl escaped her as she flexed her muscles and tails..

She had nine now! She smiled and giggled slightly into her arm from happiness. No youkai on earth had nine tails, but she had them! All thanks to-"What are you thinking about that is making you so happy?" Yukihito said as he walked back into the room to find that she was still in his bed...naked..

Hikari felt the bed dip in next to her as she felt the heat from his body radiating off him as he hovered over her kissing her shoulder going down before biting her bed, rewarding him with a gasp. "I'm thinking that it took having sex with you to give me my ninth tail" She said rolling back onto her back to wrap on of her legs around his waist pulling him down ontop of her. He leaned down to kiss her roughly as her hand went to grip his bicep and the other into his hair.

He bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and proceeded to suck on it groaning as she rose her hips to grind into him. Yukihito pulled back and sat up earning a small growl and pout from her.

"You could have had sex with any living person and it would have given you your ninth tail" He said as he went to what she could guess was a walk in closet without a door. "Exactly any "living" person, you are the only one alive down here" Hikari said sitting up from the bed admiring the half naked Kami as he came back out of the closet fully dressed. "Do you really have clothes hanging up in there or do you just go in there and they magically appear on you?"

"So you're saying if there was another living person here you would have slept with them? Are you trying to make me jealous?" Yukihito said with a smirk completely ignoring her question. Hikari rolled her eyes and stood from the bed going to the door.

"I'm going to go see my parents and Toru" She received a 'hn' in response and she went to see her parents, stopping back at the bathing room to put her clothes from the previous night back on first.

 _'I feel different..'_ Hikari thought as she pulled on her boots, and plain black pants and tank top. It wasn't the first time she's had that thought other the past 2,000 years. But now that she was finally leaving she was giving it some real thought. In fact she was thinking about everything leading up to this day.

There were times that she forgot that she wasn't originally from the world and she would go weeks and months without thinking about her old life and she couldn't help but feel guilty. And she wondered if other people were to get the chance she had gotten would they feel guilty too? About forgetting where they came from?

But she wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't the girl in her basement playing video games anymore. But god did she miss video games..She was different she was someone different.

When she first came to this world she had felt different too, but that was because she was still adjusting to being able to smell and hear everything, it took her a very long time before she was able to fall asleep without being so hyper-focused that she could hear Kyo and Yumi's hearts beating for 20 ft away.

But she felt different now. She had now spent the past 2,000 years in the underworld. She trained like crazy while she was here. And she definitely felt more mature than she had before she got here. But she couldn't say much for life experiences. She lived 7 years with Kyo and Yumi and she was a child. Would it feel like that over again when she goes back? Will she be able to handle being around actual living people again?

The thought of just that made her full of anxiety. She was about to leave but she still felt like there were so many unanswered questions, questions she never thought to ask...Like asking Toru how he died. And asking her parents how they met. But most of all, how much time had passed since she's been here? Has any time passed at all when she goes back will she still be in the field near the waterfall with Kyo and Yumi trying to stop Lord Yukihito from taking her away?

 _'Kyo and Yumi...'_ A few days ago her grandmother came to visit her and told her how Yumi had cried when Lord Yukihito took her. And how angry Kyo was. She told her how they kept saying sorry to her and telling her to become strong because they weren't able to help when she needed them.

She had cried...She pushed them away when she eavesdropped on the meeting they had. She would mostly treat them neutrally but she would sometimes catch herself enjoying their company more than she wanted to and would stop and start pushing them away again. She regretted pushing them away and being so angry at them for so many years. Not necessarily angry but frustrated, and disappointed..

Part of her could understand whatever reason it was they had to go easy on her. If they hadn't shouldn't would be here and wouldn't have been able to meet her parents or learn as much as she has.

After a hundred years of being in the underworld and meeting with so many, well dead people. Ancestors, of her fathers clan, her mothers clan, and the Amaterasu clan. She had learned things she knew she wasn't going to learn if she were still under the tutelage of Kyo and Yumi.

And she couldn't wait to see them again, No matter how many years passed she missed them...

Hikari walked through the halls until she was essentially outside of Lord Yukihito's castle. There were three exits one exit led you to where you go if you are a bad person, the exit you go if you are a good person, and the exit that looks like you're still in the living world but the colors of the sky and landscape are not as bright and well, lively.

She liked it out here because it was a literally the living world but on a different plane of existence. She got to know the landscape of the living world without the living world being in the way.

This place was also where she did most of her training with Toru, while her parents and Aya trained her were in rooms specifically designed to help her with whatever extreme training she was going to be put through.

Hikari asked her parents and Toru to meet her here to say goodbye...

Hikari could see the sun rising in the distance and the moment the first rays of light peeked over the hill she knew it was time for her to go, she was full of excitement and anxiety..

"Hikari-chan" She turned around to see her mother and father coming down the path with Toru and Lord Yukihito coming up behind them.

Hikari embraced her parents and they whispered how proud they were of her and how they will always be watching out for her and how much they'll miss her. Her father jokingly telling her to come visit soon. Tears in her eyes Hikari gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek before she turned to Toru to see him there with a soft smile on his face.

"I was kinda hoping you would stick around for a few more hundred years" Toru said sadly making Hikari hiccup a laugh/cry and gave him a hug as well. "I'll miss you too Toru, you know if you ever miss being alive just come haunt me and I'll bring you back okay?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Aa maybe"

Hikari took a deep breath and turned and looked at Lord Yukihito standing there, looking a bit too pleased with himself for her while she felt like shit. "Why are you standing there laughing and everyone else is crying?"

Yukihito chuckled and put a hand into the robe he was wearing and pulled out a large box handing it to her making her think of a magician. "Don't be upset with me because you're leaving, you decided to sleep with me and get your tail" "You started it!" "Ahh I did didn't I?" Hikari chuckled a bit shaking her head. "Don't open that till you wake up you will be naked when you return" Yukihito said pointing to the large box he had given her.

"Hai..." Hikari said looking at the huge box in her hands. "80 years have passed since you've been here and the world you had knew for a short time is very different. Not just the world but with your clan as well..Be careful Hikari..The only time I want to see you here because my price is for more than just blood.." Hikari nodded her head as she listened to Lord Yukihito speak. "I'll try and remember that" Was all she could say as the image of everyone around her turned white.

Gasping awake Hikari sat up from where she was laying and looked around frantically. She was still in the clearing where she left with Lord Yukihito..Looking at the dirt below her she saw the summoning circle still imprinted on the ground, scarred by the chakra of lord Yukihito answering her summons.

Running her fingers through the grass she groaned in happiness as she laid down feeling the soft green blades tickle her skin. Taking a deep breathe she couldn't help the smile that bloomed across her face. It was like she had been blind to everything while she was in the underworld and now she could finally see again.

She could smell everything in the clearing from the grass to the dirt and the trees, the water. Opening up her eyes she watched the clouds pass over head and saw how blue the sky was. She couldn't remember the last time she saw any real color..She never noticed it before until then but the world that was open to her in the underworld every was in black, white, and shades of grey. It never really registered to her until then that the only one she could see in color was herself and Lord Yukihito..

Tears started to well up into her eyes as she watched the puffy clouds pass by.

Everything was so beautiful. And she didn't realize how much she missed being here. Being truly alive. Living in the underworld for so many years had its negative effects. And as she thought back to her time there she realized that her years there and the memories sort of blended together.

She knows she was there for 2,000 years and she felt it. She felt the years weighing on her. But she couldn't recall a lot of her years. Her life blended together in memories of seeing herself training. A lot of fighting and bleeding, and dying...

She may be just a bit over 2,000 years old but she had never truly lived a life, not in the underworld. There was no life to live. The only interaction she got was with the spirits of her parents, ancestors, passing spirits and spirits Lord Yukihito would pass onto her to teach her. She had yet to fall in love as well..Hikari..the closest thing she got to that was possibly Toru and having amazing sex with Lord Yukihito and it isn't smart or sane to fall in love with a Kami or a spirit.

She gained knowledge and skill in the underworld. But she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter at not having the chance to truly live yet.

A sad smile came to her face and eyes as she shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Sitting up from her position on the ground. Wipping her eyes she looked around and saw the lake and waterfall near crawled towards it. Long strands of pale pink hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at her reflection. Staring at herself and wondered how Kyo and Yumi would react to seeing her again.

She imagined Yumi would run and give her a hug and Kyo would just stand there smiling. Hikari frowned, _'Or Yumi would slap her and tell her she was an idiot for leaving them'_ Sighing Hikari sat back on her legs and realized just how naked she was. Looking back towards the seal and saw the box that Lord Yukihito had given her. Looking back at the water and then at the box she debated if she wanted to swim or not. Deciding she could wait to take a dip she crawled back over to the box and opened it.

The first thing she pulled out was a and outfit held together by a ribbon. She couldn't really tell what it would look like but decided she would go through the rest of the box first. There was another outfit in the box and she put it to the side next to the other one. Inside the rest of the box she found a katana and wakizashi. The blades were simple and nothing to really made them stand out but they were special. The steel of the blades were stronger than diamonds and if she pushed her chakra into them she could manipulate the blade. She could virtually make them longer by extending her chakra over them she could infuse elements into them namely fire and electricity. The only unique design was the sheaths. Her katana had images of her beasts wrapped around it and her wakizashi had the symbol of the Oedo clan. Which was the star on her forehead.

The rest of the items were kunai and senbon, different projectiles. Weapon pouches, Empty weapon scrolls a few empty storage scrolls, and one storage scroll that had something in it but she wasn't sure what it was and decided she would look in it later. Looking at the outfits she figured she wear the one that was on top and put the other in the storage scroll that already had something in it.

Putting the outfit on she was pleasently surprised at how nice it was. The shirt was a dark blue sleevless turtleneck halter croptop, her shoulderblades and stomach exposed so you could see her markings. She had fingerless black gloves that went all the way up her arm stopping right below her shoulders. She had black shorts that stopped just to the top of her thighs. Then there were her "shoes". They weren't actually shoes more like black tights that revieled each toe and the bottom of her feet and then went all the way up the the middle of her thigh. Then there was a dull silver cape that held at her waist it only covering her backside and revealing the front of her legs. She didn't know what the point of it besides asthetic purposes but she was complaining. Strapping a few kunai to her right thigh, putting on her equipment belt, and strapping her swords to her hips she looked at her reflection in the lake and couldn't help thinking she looked cool.

 _'Super conceited right now'_ Hikari thought with a smile as she grabbed her hair and pulled it back and braided it.

Looking around the clearing she saw her 12 year old self training with her Amaterasu ancestors. She saw her old self. And she started to wonder just how many years its been since she's been gone.

How many years had passed? Looking around the clearing again with a more critical eye she noticed a lot more growth in the trees and more agriculture around the trees themselves.

Her lips pursed together and looked around. Walking up to a tree she knew had been there before she left because she could see the kunai marks still left in the bark, she placed her palm on the tree.

Taking a deep breath she concentrated on the tree. She had only ever successfully communicated with a tree once before, and that was before she had went to the underworld. Trying to remember the lessons of Aya from practicing to control the very earth around her.

Focusing on the tree she shared some of her Amaterasu healing chakra with it and suddenly felt the tree. She could feel its strong roots holding itself into the ground and the wind rustle its leaves lightly. The tree was connected to the earth and started to feel the very world itself. Before she could become to overwhelmed she went back to just focusing on the tree and mentally asked the tree how many years had passed.

The tree couldn't very well speak in words but instead showed her the surrounding area from the day she left and showed her the seasons passing right before her eyes. She counted each summer from the summer she had left. And when she received her answer she thanked the tree but kept her hand upon it.

 _'87 years...I've been gone 87 years here..how much has changed? As a matter of fact where am I? Where would her clan be?'_ Thinking on her question she focused on the tree and then its roots. Faintly remembering the feel of Kyo and Yumi's youki Hikari used the tree to connect with the earth to search for a feeling that was more of a memory.

After what seemed like hours Hikari finally felt it. _'Kyo's youki!'_ The tree's vision widened as it connected itself to a bunch of trees and agriculture that led in the direction of where Kyo was. She suddenly felt startled as she saw him.

She could see him in what looked like a training ground surrounded by trees with some other youkai she had never seen before. Looking at the path that the trees had given her she saw that he wasn't that far from where she was. He was a few hours away in a very large village.

Looking for a tree that was near an entrance Hikari saw the sign and couldn't help but feel excited. He was in Konoha! She recognized the two guys guarding the gates. Albeit a bit older looking than she remembered and she couldn't remember their names immediately but she knew them and they were at the gates sometimes in Konoha!

Growing excited Hikari removed her hand from the tree thanking the earth for helping her she backed away from it and took off running in the direction of Konoha.

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN: I changed this chapter because I was going over what could happen and Hikari meeting Team Gai would be a bit too complicated right now. I feel like I rushed the information. And that the information about everything should come from Kyo so. Next chapter Hikari will meet Kyo and he will tell her everything she needs to know!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN:** _ **I don't know where this story is going but we'll find out together! Once again sorry if you find any grammatical errors and congratz on making it this far in the story!**_

 _ **Also sorry about switching up chapter 7 it was for a good cause I swear!**_

 _ **P.s. Also if you haven't re-read chapter 7 you should probably do it.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8**

Hikari's tail wrapped around her waist as she ran through the forest at blinding speed. She had her nine tails combined into one because of two reasons. The first reason being she wanted it to be a surprise, the second reason being because she didn't like having all nine tails out at once all the time since most of them sometimes just get in the way and she felt like a peacock.

She was really close to the village at this point in her run and her excitement was starting to wear off into anxiety. She had been gone for 87 years here, while she knew Kyo and Yumi would understand her reasons for leaving the rest of her clan may not. And with a bitch like Saiya as a Beta who knows what poison she could be spreading among her clan members about her.

Not only that but Kyo was in Konoha, and he wasn't hiding his tail or his youki. And she was pretty sure there was a human off in the distance from where he was training so he wasn't hiding anything. How long have humans known about them now? Everything she knew was changing and there are seemingly a lot more changes than she had assumed from when Lord Yukihito told her it would be different.

Not to mention she shouldn't even know about this village. Her past lifes knowledge about this universe wasn't going to help her in her current situation. She shouldn't know anything about Konoha or about anything. She realized she was going to have to play dumb. But if things had changed so much she wasn't going to have to do much pretending..

Stopping within reasonable distance of the gates, the smell of the people inside the walls were starting to overwhelm her and she wasn't even inside yet. She could just sneak into the village and find Kyo she had a good lock on his location and where he was he was alone, she could sense that. But she didn't want to have to hide per say.

Jumping down from the tree limb she was standing on she stood behind it and morphed her features. As her physical features changed so did her clothing, which confused her but she wasn't going to argue if it was helping. She was going to assume that Lord Yukihito put some sort of Kami magic on it and helped her with her shifting or whatever.

She turned herself into an old woman and started her trek down the dirt road. She was thinking of what she was going to say to the guards when she heard a cart and horses trotting behind her getting close. Then as it was next to her she heard the horses whine as they stopped and she heard a voice call out to her.

"Obachan? Do you want a ride into the village you look like you could use a break.." The man called out to Hikari and turned around to see a dirty but friendly looking man sitting in the front of his cart. Looking in the back she couldn't see anything as it was covered in a tarp but from the smell she could assume there were different vegetables sitting in crates. "Oh yes, thank you young man I would very much appreciate that" Hikari said as a warm raspy voice escaped her as she spoke.

Her wrinkled brown eyes smiling up at him as he got out of his cart to help her get in on the other side. "Obachan! Where are your shoes!" He said as Hikari waved him off. "I one of the straps came loose and broke and decided I would be better at just walking barefoot then with just one sandal on" He shook his head at her and scolded her about the important of proper footwear and that I should know considering my age.

He prattled onto her about proper footwear and then mentioned he was in the village to deliver an order to a merchant that was married to a cousin of his. And even though the ride was only about a half hour she felt like she knew the mans whole life story by the time they made it through the gates.

Both the guards recognizing the man and paid her no mind as they ordered for the gate to be opened and for them to be let through. "So tell me Obachan, what are you doing walking to the village?" "Oh I'm just here to rekindle some old friendships" They finally made it to his destination as he got out to check on the tarp that covered his produce. By the time he came back to see if she needed anything she was gone.

Hikari looked back at the man who helped her now disguised as a child she had seen on the way into the village. She would have to think of someway to repay his kindness at a later date.

Looking around the area she was in she could see she was in the marketplace and couldn't help but feel the excitement coming back as she stared at everything. You could see a bit of everything in the anime but it was so different in person! She felt a giggle bubble up in the back of her throat as she grinned. The tail of someone brushed passed her and she looked to see a youkai child holding onto his mothers hand as she held a basket on her elbow on her other arm and her hand placed on a very large baby bump.

Surprise was the first thing Hikari felt. And then confusion. _'How in the hell?...A child youkai? And he's from the Oedo clan I can sense that much...'_ As alpha Hikari had a very tiny connection with each of her clan members, it was even smaller with that pup that passed her with his mother. _'Something isn't right...how is it that they are having pups without me? I have way too many questions'_

Deciding to put off finding Kyo for a little while longer, Hikari decided to follow the pup and his pregnant mother. Catching up to them she was about to ask the pup if he wanted to play with her as an excuse to get answers without seeming too suspicious when she saw another pregnant female youkai approach the pair.

"Oh my goodness Mai-chan you've gotten huge!" The woman said happily as she rubbed the large mound with excitement. The woman named Mai smiled proudly and nodded her head. "And soon you'll be just as big as me Yuki-chan" Mai said happily. "You're due any day now right? Lord Sesshoumaru will be here so he can help you deliver-"

Hikari stopped listening and walked away. _'Lord Sesshomaru has been blessing newborn pups in my clan..That would explain why my connection with the pup with his mother is not as strong..But then how-No no his mother is from the Oedo clan..he has a bond with the clan with his dog demon and he's an alpha. When did he start blessing the pups? How many members are there in the clan now? It would take to long to meditate and single each of them out...'_ Sighing outloud as she mindlessly walked through the streets of Konoha, subconsciously following the direction of Kyo's youki as she continued to mentally try and figure everything out.

 _'The clan will definitely hate me if Lord Sesshoumaru has been helping bless the pups..seeing as how the only reason they wanted me around has been filled by someone else'_

Finally coming out of her head Hikari looked around to see she was at the entrance of the training yard she had seen Kyo in earlier that day. Looking at the sky she could see that the sun was starting to set and it must have been early morning when she had woken up.

Walking further into the training grounds Hikari could hear the heavy breathing of multiple people and mumbled voices and laughing.

Finally arriving in the right area Hikari seen Kyo shirtless laid out on the ground on his back in only a pair of loose black pants that tucked into a pair of black boots, talking calmly to a young pup possibly around 15 or 16 as he sat on the ground catching his breath looking very sweaty and tired.

Hikari clenched her teeth as she looked at Kyo as she watched the rise and fall of his muscled chest and the way his markings wrapped around his thick arms. Hikari mentally slapped herself and told herself no. That was when Kyo noticed her standing there and sat up, his long mid back length black hair tumbling over his shoulders.

 _'What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Hikari asked herself panicking slightly as she found herself watching the way Kyo's muscles tightened as he moved to stand up. _'Heat! Heat! It's my heat, gotta be my heat! It starts again soon in like three days. Dear Kami Amaterasu let it be my heat...'_

"Are you lost pup?" Kyo asked as he walked towards her standing a safe distance away from her as the boy behind him moved to stand next to him. Hikari was at a loss of words but ended up pulling herself back together from her mini breakdown at possibly being attracted to Kyo.

 _'Why had I never noticed just how attractive he was?'_ "Hello? Are you in there?" "Don't be rude Tenchi" Kyo growled as he watched Hikari with concerned eyes. "Did you get seperated from your parents?" Tenchi asked in more concerned voice after being reprimanded.

"You could say that" Hikari said finally getting her wits together. Kyo raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. Gulping nervously Hikari scratched her head and looked at Kyo and sighed. It would be a lot easier if she had just shown up as herself..Deciding enough was enough Hikari glowed slightly and turned into herself.

When Hikari stood there as herself Hikari became even more nervous because Kyo was just standing there looking at her. Then suddenly he started chuckling a bit and waved her off.

"Good one Yumi you did a good job a mimicking what Hikari might look like, but you aren't fooling anyone just turn back, that's an interesting outfit choice though" Kyo said amused as he turned away from her and started stretching. _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Yumi has tried mimicking me before? Was she any good at it?" Hikari said sounding slightly aggravated. "You can quit it now Yumi, you know I don't like it when you do this" Kyo said still not turning around to look at her. Growling Hikari picked up a rock and threw it at his head. The whole time Tenchi was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"K-Kyo-sama I don't think that's Yumi-sama...she smells different" Kyo stopped trying to ignore Hikari and actually turned around slowly and looked at her, but actually looked at her this time.

He was going over every detail her scent her looks her face, everything. And out of all the times Yumi had played her prank the markings she portrayed were simple and how they were when she was young and her hair wasn't as long...and her smell...He mentally groaned as he inhaled her scent she smelled just like Hikari but with a more mature scent and then there was an undertone to her scent that let him know she was going to be in heat soon that most female youkai let off naturally.

Hikari stood there letting Kyo examine her with his eyes and even poked her with his youki to see how it would react to see if there was a genjustu hovering around her. "Is it really?" Kyo said quietly as he walked towards her. Hikari's beast growled seductively in her head as he approached her making her uncomfortable.

"Hikari-sama?" Hikari smiled and nodded, "Its m-" The next thing she knew she was being picked up and hugged, and the world was spinning.

"K-Kyo! What the hell!" Hikari yelled as she felt him hug her tighter. She could feel the vibrations of his laugh from his chest as he hugged her tighter. She didn't know what to do so she hugged him back, and when he finally stopped spinning her and her feet were on the ground she kept hugging him. She was trying not to cry, but Kyo could smell the salt from her tears.

Things were getting a lot more emotional than she had thought they would get. Hikari finally let go and moved back to see Kyo smiling down at her happily. "I'm glad your back Hikari-sama, I've missed you" Hikari smiled and nodded. "I've missed you too Kyo, and Yumi too" Kyo nodded. "Yumi missed you just as much as I have if not more, she's out of the village on a mission but she'll be back before too long maybe a few more hours just a simple delivery mission"

"Kyo-sama?" Tenchi said still standing in his spot looking at Hikari with wide eyes. Kyo smiled and beckoned Tenchi forward. "Hikari-sama this is Tenchi he's my pupil, I've been looking after him since his parents died" Kyo said sadly as Tenchi stood there shyly as he was introduced to Hikari and she just smiled softly. Looking at Tenchi she rustled his hair with her hand and lifted his head with her hand to look at her making him blush. "You are quite adorable Tenchi-chan" She said as he mumbled a thank you under his breath making Kyo laugh.

Suddenly an urge took over Hikari and she pulled Tenchi to stand in front of her. She felt something in him and she couldn't quite pinpoint it excatly. Making him look her in the eyes Hikari saw it. He was growing weak and not because of his training with Kyo. But his life force was growing weak, she could feel whatever it was that was keeping him alive was wearing off and quickly. Then it struck her. "Kyo, I heard that Lord Sesshoumaru has been blessing the pups of this clan at birth is that true?"

Kyo nodded grimly. "Shortly after you left to the underworld Saiya decided that it was time that humans new about youkai again and came here to this village when it was still in its early stages of development and spoke with the first Hokage so that we could become a part of this village. Saiya spoke with Lord Sesshoumaru about trying an experiment out to see if his blood could be used to bless our clans pups since you were gone. And it worked, every pup born was about to live, but it is only a temporary fix. Every few months Lord Sesshoumaru has to return to the village to re-bless the pups because even though his chakra is strong enough to bless the pups he isn't the true alpha"

Hikari looked at Tenchi and saw sadness in his eyes. "Does being blessed by Lord Sesshoumaru have any adverse side effects?" Kyo nodded and Tenchi shrugged solemnly. "Even though Lord Sesshoumaru can bless the pups its effects are only temporary. Lord Sesshoumaru has to come back to the village every few months or whenever a pup is about to be born to re-bless the pups since he isn't our clans Alpha"

"But some of our clan members look to him as our alpha, only because he can push off our deaths a few months at a time" Tenchi said irritably. But Kyo nodded grimly hating to agree before looking at Hikari seriously. "A lot has changed since you've been gone Lady Hikari and I'm sure you are aware of that" Hikari nodded, she was about to say something when she heard distant voices of people coming closer to them, none of the voices she recognized and Kyo seemed to understand. "Follow me Hikari-sama I will take us somewhere we can talk more about this privately" With that said Kyo took off into the direction of the village with Tenchi and Hikari is tow.

After following Kyo for a few minutes they finally came to a faily large house near the edge of the village. It was built in a traditional japanese fashion but you could tell it had been upgrades to suit modern needs.

Opening the front door Kyo walked into his and Tenchi's home with Hikari following them closely. They took off their shoes and put on their house slippers and walked in, Hikari mearly putting on house slippers sice she was not wearing shoes which both males just realized.

Kyo directed Hikari to a lounging table where she took her seat and Kyo sat across from her as Tenchi went off to get tea.

Getting back to the issues at hand Hikari started the conversation where it had been left off.

"Besides having to continuously bless pups every few months is there any other "side effects" to it?" Kyo cleared his throat and nodded as Tenchi came back to the table with tea and served everyone before sitting down next to Kyo.

"The youkai that have been born and recieved blessings from Lord Sesshoumaru are noticeably weaker than the rest of us born still under the reign of your father. Their youki levels are very low and it takes longer for them to recuperate from anything whether it be some kind of sickness or an injury. Because of this very few of the pups born have become shinobi. Most of them happily civilians and others begrudgingly wishing they could help protect their village, people. Not only that but the connection with their beasts are very weak, about 80 percent of the youkai born don't even have tails to symbolize their connection. It takes immense meditation for them to even make the first connection with their beasts and achieve getting their first tail. So the number of tails you have the more the pups of the generation idolize you. Tenchi here just got his third tail last week so he's been getting a lot of attention. He's the first youkai in our clan to get his third tail in 60 years" Kyo said the last part proudly as Tenchi blushed a bit.

"How did you come to this village Kyo? And where exactly is this village?" Hikari thought it best to feign ignorance to her knowledge of this village and who resides in it, it might come back to bite her if lets on she knows too much.

Kyo's brows furrowed in confusion but then his facial features went back to normal as he took a sip from his cup. "Before I answer that Hikari-sama how long have you been back? Maybe that will help me explain all that needs to be explained" Kyo said over the rim of his cup. Hikari just rolled her eyes. "I've been back in the land of the living for maybe 10 hours now"

Kyo's facial expression went blank as Tenchi just looked surprised. "...How did you find me?" Kyo asked. "The trees guided me" Hikari answered simply making Tenchi snicker. She was aware she sounded kinda like a hippie and unbelievable. "How-" "Just answer my question Kyo it would honestly take too long to explain the technique, I don't know anything about anything. Please fill me in"

Coughing Kyo nodded and started talking. "Well it seems I need to fill you in on the last 80 and some odd years then..." Clearing his throat he began his tale.

"After you sunk into the seal with Lord Yukihito me and Yumi sat around in the clearing for a few days hoping you would come back..Yumi took it very hard when you left and we felt like we failed you, and in a way we did.." A pained expression crossed Kyo's face as the memories of the past swept through his mind. "The seal began to glow one day when we were starting to give up hope and we were hoping it was you but one of the spirits came through the seal and told us that you wouldn't be returning any time soon and that right now we needed to no longer worry about you, but to not fret because you would return but they didn't know when. Then she said something about time working differently and time passes slower here and I don't know, it was a long time ago and she sort of mumbled as she returned back through the seal.

So after that we went to find Saiya and Ryota to tell them what happened. Saiya was...well she was happy to say the least. She said she had a plan to solve all of our clans problems. The humans separated the lands and created boarders. She had mention two shinobi clans the Senju and Uchiha had created a shinobi village called Konohagakure and there were other hidden villages as well, she had a plan to talk with the leaders of the other clans and we did.

We all agreed since our numbers were so small we were going to go reveal that youkai were not extinct and that we weren't fairy-tales anymore. Each clan choose a country and hidden village and were going to convince the leaders to allow us refuge and in return they get the benefit of having youkai soldiers. So Saiya and I along with Yumi and Ryota went and met with the Kage Hashirama Senju and we were able to convince him to allow us to live in the village. It took a couple decades for the humans to adjust to us being there, but I guess we finally won them over when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and we were able to hold him off long enough for the Hokage to sadly sacrifice himself to save the village. Since then the prejudice between humans and youkai here in Konoha has been virtually nonexistent.

The Ozuna clan took refuge in Wind country, Yamamoto clan in Earth country, Tsukino in Water country, Fujiwara in Lighting country, and Oedo here in Fire country.

It was shortly after we came and fully settled down in Konoha that Saiya approached Lord Sesshoumaru about attempting to bless the newborn pups in our clan. Since the settlement in Konoha one of the females had gotten pregnant and was very troubled at the fact she would lose her pup if not blessed by an alpha. Lord Sesshoumaru has the strongest ties with our clan being he has both Ozuna and Oedo beast inside of him, he had agreed and the blessing of the first pup was a success. Everything after that is just history and here we are, with you returning after 87 years" Kyo said finishing his tea and Tenchi pouring him more.

Hikari went over everything that Kyo said and got a good idea of everything. "Who is the Hokage now?" "Lady Tsunade Hikari-sama" Tenchi said smiling. "Who are the Kages of the other countries?" "Well Hikari-sama the countries aren't ruled by the Kages they are ruled by the Daimyo and there is a military force that supports the Daimyo being the hidden villages, The Hidden Villages are are Sunagakure in Wind countries Kazekage there is Gaara. Earth Countries Tsuchikage in Iwakagure is Onoki, Water countries Mizukage in Kirigakure is Terumi Mei, and Lighting countries Raikage in Kumogakure is A.

There are other hidden villages as well, but those are the five great shinobi nations"

Hikari nodded took a drink of her tea, trying to gather her thoughts. "Tenchi would you mind leaving the room?" Hikari looked up from her cup to see Tenchi leaving down the hall before entering a room and closing the door, confused Hikari looked up to see Kyo setting his cup down. "Hikari-sama there is something important we must speak about" "I thought we were?" Hikari said and Kyo shook his head.

"You need to gather the members of our clan and present yourself as their Alpha. I know you plan on it but you need to do so as soon as possible. Saiya...she has figured out a way to take your position as Alpha away.." Kyo said trying to contain the anger in his voice. "That's impossible" "That's what I had thought as well, But its possible. All she needs to do is summon the youkai council with the clan present and impeach you. She will call out that you have not been here and you have been ignoring the needs of your clan and will make a very convincing claim and it will rally the rest of our clan members to her side. She has been going that for centuries before you were even born..You aren't winning any popularity contests around here Hikari-sama but there are some who still believe in you as our true alpha and see through Saiya's tactics of shallowness and greed"

Hikari's hands were trembling and she was forced to put the cup she was holding down. But she wasn't trembling in fear it was anger. She was furious. "How soon does she plan on doing this?" Hikari asked in a surprisingly cool manner. "As soon as she gets back tonight...that's what she was doing gone for the passed two weeks she was gathering the youkai leaders from the other clans so that they could be here around the time of another birth and witness your, "ignorance and inability" to take care of your clan. I just found out earlier today and in my anger trained with Tenchi and pushed him harder than necessary.." Kyo said admittedly.

Hikari was going over possible scenarios in her head about what she could do to stop this when she heard a cry in the distance. "She's here...and she's summoning the clan" Kyo said irritably. "Hokage-sama will probably be there as well to witness what is going to happen" Kyo said absentmindedly standing from the table as Tenchi came out of his room. "Kyo-sama?"

Kyo patted his shoulder as he walked back into a room and came back out quickly with a shirt on. "I'm going" Hikari said standing up from the table. "If you didn't volunteer I would have made you" Kyo said smirking as he went over and opened up the door.

Hikari borrowed a hooded cape from Kyo and put it on as she stood next to him and Tenchi hiding her chakra and her scent. They were currently in the arena where the chunnin exams were held and Saiya was in the middle of the arena with Ryota and the youkai leaders. Hikari mentally growled she had never actually seen Saiya and Ryota before. She had smelled their scents years ago when she snuck off and followed Yumi and Kyo but she never got the chance to see their faces out of fear of being caught.

And she as irritated to find that Saiya was gorgeous with long dark blonde hair and electric green eyes. Her lips were a pale pink and her figure though tall was willowy and showed off her athletic tone. And Ryota wasn't bad to look at either with his bright orange hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He was taller than Saiya by a few inches and was slim but athletic, his form told her that he was fast.

What caught her eye was Lord Sesshoumaru, he looked just like the Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha! And kami was he gorgeous...if she thought her heat was affecting her when she saw Kyo shirtless this youkai was making her blood pump a little bit faster even with all his clothes on. He was even wearing his usual haori and hakama with his armor and fluffy thing. Which she later found out in her training was a physical manifestation of his youki. She could create one herself but it was just a waste of time for the most part. It was purely aesthetic and a symbol of power.

She looked over at Lord Benjiro and saw his blazing blue hair, his hair was a mixture of light and dark blues and his eyes were a changing colors of purple. His markings were pure silver and he was just as strikingly handsome as Lord Sesshoumaru and she was having a hard time trying to tell what kind of youkai he was. He was he Alpha of the Yamamoto house but he wasn't the color of any forest like creature she had ever seen. And it dawned on her that no one had ever told her what kind of youkai he was. "Phoenix youkai" "What?" Hikari asked confused as she looked at Kyo and he chuckled. "He's a pheonix youkai, with red wolf but mostly phoenix youkai" Hikari's brows furrowed. "But...he's from the Yamamoto clan?" "Aa he is. But Phoenix youkai are extremely rare and only show up from someone in the Yamamoto clan even though they are typically forest creatures. There are legends of Phoenix youkai in there clan but most had never believed it true until Lord Benjiro, most youkai like to believe its because he's an Amaterasu youkai"

Hikari nodded her head and tried not to focus too much on the seductive purple eyes of Lord Benjiro and looked at the Lord Raiden the Alpha of the Tsukino clan and last born Amaterasu youkai. His hair was a platinum silver with a pale blue undertone, his eyes were icy blue and his marking were just a shade darker than his eyes. His skin was as white as snow. He was unsurprising at this point as handsome as the other youkai lords his jaw more chiseled and masculine compared to them though which she thought was different. And he had a scar over his left eyebrow which made her wonder how he got it.

Looking at the last Alpha she found out that his name was Naraku and couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head as Kyo looked at her with a brow raised. He looked just like Naraku from Inuyasha. She was wondering if any other people from that show were going to show up here but she wasn't expecting it to be Naraku. He was a spider youkai. _'How ironic..'_ Hikari said mentally in a very sarcastic tone.

Suddenly Yumi dropped down next to Kyo and growled. Hikari was surprised to see her. She was paying to much attention to the people in the ring that she wasn't very focused on her surroundings.

"That bitch what does she think she's doing?!" Yumi growled out angrily. "Trying to get rid of Hikari-sama for good it appears" Kyo said plainly. "She can't do that!"

Saiya whistled gaining the attention of everyone in the arena. She motioned for Kyo and Yumi to join her and they jumped down clearly not happy with what was going on.

"My fellow clan members and the Leaders of the youkai clans, I have brought you here today to talk about the future of the Oedo clan" Saiya said everyone in the crowd started murmering their confusion and trying to guess what she had wanted to talk about specifically.

"Saiya what do you think you're doing?" Yumi hissed at her as she walked closer to her trying not to make a scene. Saiya just looked smug with her arms crossed as she looked around the stands.

Hikari looked around as well and for the first time she realized how many of them there were now. Before there were barely 30 clan members left now it looked like at least 60.

"Our clan has suffered for many years after the fall of Noboru-sama..We have not had a proper alpha since him.." Saiya said pausing for dramatic effect. "His pup was finally born and there was once again hope for our clan and then she went and abandoned us! No one has seen her in over 80 years, thankfully Lord Sesshoumaru has been able to help our clan as much as he can otherwise many of you would not be here today"

A lot of the youkai in the stands were starting to get riled up, most were saying she made a lot of sense while a few mumbled that wasn't the full story. One even yelled out that she should be their alpha causing a roar of cheers and agreements. "Saiya-sama you should be our Alpha!" "Saiya-sama and Kyo-sama are the only ones strong enough to lead our clan!"

Saiya just stood there bathing in the praise but not letting it show too much on her face. "I have gathered the other leaders of the youkai clans and all you wonderful youkai here to impeach our current Alpha from her position"

Gasped were heard throughout the stands of people but went on deaf ears as most of the younger generation applauded her cheering her on. "Our Alpha has yet to stand up to the plate and she is missing, if you all agree to have me and Kyo-senpai as your Alphas all we need is the approval of the other youkai leaders" Saiya said as she turned to look at the Leaders. She kneeled before them with respect and bowed her head as before looking up at them. The crowd cheered her on and Yumi and Kyo could only look at her with disgust.

"How dare you Saiya!" Yumi yelled as the roaring of the crowd decreased so hushed whispers. "You do not deserve to be my alpha I will not stand for it!" Yumi screeched as Saiya stood and growled her youki spiking startling a lot of youkai in the crowd. Her tails unraveled showing all seven of her tails making every gasp.

Hikari looked over at someone when they whispered in astonishment. "A female youkai has never had more than six tails before!" Hikari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion she wasn't aware of that. She turned back to see Saiya forcing Yumi down on her knees without touching her just pushing her youki down on her making her gasp before making her submit.

Kyo growled as he bared his fangs at his seven tails. "You will cease your actions bitch!" Saiya growled at him and backed away before smirking at Yumi. "I refuse to be Alpha" Kyo said making Saiya shrug. "If you do not want to be Alpha male I'm sure Ryota wouldn't mind" Said man walked forward and stood by Saiya's side.

The leaders of the youkai clans who had been standing there silently watching them dispute finally spoke up.

"Why should we agree to let you be Alpha Bitch?" Sesshoumaru said in a cool tone as he leveled his gaze at Saiya. She turned around to face him as she bowed her head. "Lord Sesshoumaru you have witnessed my dedication to my clan, I am only thinking of what is best for them. I am very grateful to you for all the help you have provided us but it is time that their true alpha steps up and takes control of the clan they need their true alpha" Saiya said as Ryota and a few people nodded from the stands agreeing with her which did not go unnoticed by him and the other leaders.

"And you think you are best suited?" Benjiro said as he raised a thin blue brow at her and she nodded. "I have done nothing but put my clan before me and I will continue to do so. To some of the clan members I am already their Alpha" Benjiro looked into the crowed to see a few of them nodding their heads in agreement.

"Tell me where did your Alpha run off to hmm?" Naraku said as he stared down at Saiya. "I'm not sure Lord Naraku only Kyo and Yumi truly know what happened to her and they have refused to tell me. By that I can only assume that she didn't want to bear the responsibility of the clan and so I stepped forward as I am stepping forward now" Naraku nodded his head as he looked over at Yumi and Kyo. Kyo helping Yumi stand as she cried into his shoulder. "And I suppose if I asked you, you wouldn't tell me?" Naraku asked Kyo as he just stood there glaring at him. He chuckled and shrugged.

Hikari looked around the arena and sighed. This wasn't exactly how she imagined she would introduce herself to her clan or even the youkai lords but, oh well. _'Let's just hope this isn't too painful..'_

Still in her disguise Hikari jumped over the railing and landed on the ground and started walking towards the middle where the other leaders were. Tenchi tried to reach out and stop her but she had already made it to the ground.

Everyone was puzzled as they watched her walk towards the leaders. Hikari looked up into the eyes of Benjiro and suddenly a bright smile bloomed on his face and he looked over at Sesshomaru and motioned to Raiden. Both Sesshoumaru and Raiden looked at her and they were suddenly on the same mental track. Hikari knew that they knew she was wearing someone elses "skin" and she was about to question how but then remembered that other Amaterasu can recognize someone with the same blood even if they aren't in their original skin.

Ignoring them for the moment Hikari went towards Kyo and rubbed Yumi's back comforting her. It made her blood boil that Saiya had did this to her. Humiliating her in front of their clan and the youkai leaders as if she was no one. Growling Hikari looked up at Saiya to see her staring at her. "I think you owe Yumi an apology" Hikari said as Yumi finally started to calm down to look up to see who was trying to comfort her.

Saiya glared at her and chuckled. "And who do you think you are telling me what to do?" "She is your alpha" Raiden said finally speaking up with a smirk on his face.

Saiya looked surprised as she looked at Raiden and back her her. Hikari glowed for a bit and turned back into herself glaring at Saiya. "You-" "I am your alpha" Hikari said as the crowd was once again up in a roar. Most of them cursing her for not being here and others cheering happily at seeing her, Tenchi being one of them.

"You aren't my Alpha, you have never been my alpha" Saiya said growling her youki once again spiking. "I have always been your alpha Saiya" Hikari said growling as she took a few steps away from Yumi and Kyo. "Well it looks like it was pointless to bring Lord Sesshoumaru and the others here to try and impeach you. Now that your here I challenge you for your right to be alpha!" Saiya growled out as she bared her fangs flaring her seven tails.

Kyo looked at Hikari worried, Yumi just trying to get her hands on Hikari so she could hug her but also equally worried. This was something they were trying to avoid since she was a pup.

Hikari just stood there with a blank face and then raised her eyebrow. "Denied" Choking on her response Saiya looked at Hikari and growled shocked. "You can't deny my challenge!" "I can if I find it a waste of time. Because a fight for Alpha is to the death and if you fight me Saiya I will kill you..and then I will bring you back and kill you again" Hikari said taking a step towards Saiya.

Saiya growled angrily and tried to push her youki down on her to try and force her to submit but Hikari just waved it off. Spiking her own youki Hikari's tails extended until all nine of them were surrounding her making everyone in the crowd and the other occupants on the ring speechless. And just for added effect Hikari let her wings burst from her back and the sheer force of her youki making her braid come undone and her long hair float around her. Her glowing eyes narrowing at Saiya as she pushed youki down on her instantly making her kneel before her.

"You will submit to your alpha willingly or I will make you"

 **End of Chapter**

 **AN Once again sorry for changing chapter 7. Go ahead and review tell meh what cha think.**


End file.
